KEYS, Between You And Me
by Black Skull
Summary: "Andai saja Papa dan pemuda itu sama-sama tenggelam, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan lebih dulu?" "Aku akan menyelamatkan Papa terlebih dahulu..., lalu aku akan terjun lagi dan mati bersama Naruto-kun." chp 6! NaruHina YahiKonan, RnR, DLDR DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Pairing :**NaruHina slight SasuHina

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :**OOC, Abal, Typo(s) yang sulit di musnahkan meski sudah di usahakan, Gaje, sedikit (banyak) ngga nyambung ama judul, multichap, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR. Warning inside. Change pen name

"Normal" = present

"_Italic" = flashback_

**KEYS,**

**Between You And Me**

**By: Black Skull 'Untdeks'**

=Chapther 1=

.

.

.

Hinata menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia terlihat sangat mengesankan, luar biasa dan cantik. Gaun yang dikenakannya juga sangat indah. Sebuah gaun yang dibelikan papanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Make up di wajahnya juga sangat pas, tidak berlebihan, menambah cantik di parasnya. Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai begitu saja, kini ditata sedemikian rupa menjadi sangat anggun. Di lehernya menggantung sebuah kalung. Kalung yang sederhana, pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Mungkin kalung itu terlihat sangat murah jika dibandingkan dengan gaun yang dikenakannya saat ini, malah terkesan mengganggu dan tidak pas. Sebenarnya papanya telah memberikannya sebuah kalung untung menemani gaunnya, tapi Hinata enggan untuk memakai kalung itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang mengambil satu satunya kenangan yang masih dia punya.

.

.

"_Aku ada sesuatu untukmu, Hime." Naruto melepas tangannya dari pundak Hinata. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sofa menonton televisi di apartemen Naruto._

"_Ya?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari atas meja._

"_Bisakah kau menutup matamu sebentar?" Hinata langsung menuruti permintaan Naruto. Naruto memakaikan kalung di leher Hinata._

"_Sekarang buka matamu," Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata yang sedang meraba-raba lehernya._

"_Kunci?" tanya Hinata sedikit bingung, tapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum bahagia di wajahnya._

"_Heem," jawab Naruto singkat._

"_Tapi kenapa?" tanya Hinata masih penasaran._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin hanya kau yang memegang kunci hatiku, Hime." Kata Naruto sedikit gombal._

"_Kau ini," Hinata memukul bahu Naruto pelan, semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya._

_._

_._

Hinata masih memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Digenggamnya liontin kunci yang tergantung di lehernya. Perlahan butiran bening yang sedari tadi mengenang di matanya turun. Membuat jejak di wajah putihnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Sayang." Terlihat Hiashi memasuki kamar putri sulungnya.

"Sudah, Papa." Hinata menghapus sisa air mata yang sedikit merusak make up-nya, tapi tak sedikitpun diperdulihannya.

"Apa kau baru saja menangis?" tanya Hiashi lembut.

"Tidak, Papa, ayo kita keluar, bukankah sebentar lagi tamu kita akan datang." Hinata berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan keluar kamar. Belum sempat Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, Hiashi menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Hinata," Hinata berbalik dengan muka bingung. Hiashi memperhatikan sesuatu yang menggantung di leher putrinya.

"Kau masih memakai kalung itu?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda dari tadi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. "Lepaskan kalung itu, Hinata. Bukankah aku sudah memberikanmu kalung untuk kau kenakan malam ini!" kata Hiashi dengan nada memerintah.

"Tidak, Papa. Biarkan aku memakai ini." kata Hinata dengan nada memelas.

"Aku tidak suka kau masih mengingat ingat pemuda itu!" kali ini Hiashi sedikit membentak Hinata.

"Hanya ini yang masih aku simpan darinya, Papa,"

"Sudah kubilang ganti kalung itu dengan kalung yang papa berikan kemarin!"

"Aku mohon, Papa. Biarkan aku memakainya, kau boleh saja mengambil aku darinya, tapi tolong sisakan ini untukku." Hinata melawan, sesuatu yang sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah dia lakukan.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

_Tangan Naruto terus menari nari di atas _sketchbook _ berukuran A3. Sebentar sebentar dia mengambil penghapus yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak ingin hasil gambarnya cacat sedikitpun, sehingga kali ini dia sedikit lama untuk menyelesaikan proyek gambarnya itu. Karena saat ini dia sedang menggambar gadis yang sangat dicintainya._

"_Berapa lama lagi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit lelah. Sudah setengah jam dia ber-_pose _seperti itu, dan itu membuatnya pegal._

"_Sebentar lagi, Hime." Naruto menjawab tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _sketchbook-_nya. Kali ini dia sedang mengarsir, membuat gelap terang, agar gambar yang dihasilkannya nanti lebih terlihat nyata._

"_Apakah masih lama, kenapa lama sekali?" Hinata sedikit tidak sabar. Dia benar benar kecapekan._

"_Bersabarlah, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin hasil gambarku cacat sedikitpun."_

_Dan setelah beberapa menit. Naruto telah berhasil menyelesaikan gambarnya. Sungguh sangat sempurna gambarnya kali ini. Dia tersenyum puas menatap hasil gambarnya. Benar-benar mirip dengan gadis yang sekarang masih berpose seperti dalam gambar itu. Naruto sengaja tidak memberi tahu Hinata kalau dia telah menyelesaikan gambarnya. Dia ingin sedikit menggoda Hinata yang sedari tadi sangat cerewet –_OOC tingkat dewa_-._

"_Kau mau lihat hasilnya, Hime?" _

"_Jadi sudah dari tadi selesai!" tanya Hinata geram, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto._

"_Kau suka?" tanya Naruto bangga, Hinata sedikit bersemu merah. Gadis yang ada di dalam sketsa itu sangat mirip dengannya, terlebih lagi dia terlihat lebih cantik._

"_Gambar ini cantik sekali, Naruto-kun."_

"_Karena aku memang memilih model yang cantik pula, Hime." Kali ini Naruto berkata sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu._

_._

_._

Hinata turun tangga, melewati sebuah sketsa seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya. Sketsa itu dipercantik dengan frame yang membuatnya sangat anggun. Andai saja papanya tahu kalau itu hasil tangan Naruto, pasti dia tidak akan mengijinkan sketsa itu berada di sana. Pasti papanya sudah membuangnya bersama barang barang pemberian Naruto yang lain.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata." Ujar Konan, ibu tiri Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari ibu tiri yang sudah dianggapnya ibu kandungnya tersebut.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti sangat berat untukmu. Tapi bersikap lebih dewasa Hinata. Pahami posisi papamu. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik buatmu, Hinata." Hinata masih terdiam mendengar wejangan dari Konan. Dia tahu, semua yang ayahnya lakukan pasti demi kebaikannya juga.

"..."

"Kau akan segera melupakan pemuda itu, sayang. Aku yakin."

"Aku tak mempunyai keyakinan sebesar itu, mama. Dulu aku bahkan tak yakin apakah aku masih bisa bernafas tanpa dia. Sampai akhirnya Papa memaksaku menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan." Kata Hinata hiperbola. Konan tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak tirinya. Dia tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan. Dia pernah merasakannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Saat pernikahannya dengan Hiashi sudah berjalan lebih dari tiga tahun, dia masih belum bisa melupakan Yahiko, kekasihnya.

"Berusahalah." Kata Konan, lalu membawa Hinata berjalan ke ruang makan, menunggu tamu yang sama sekali tak Hinata harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terus memainkan kuasnya di atas kanvas. Beraneka warna berserakan tak beraturan di atas kanvas. Naruto bukannya ingin membuat lukisan abstrak. Hanya saja dia sedang tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan dia lukis. Dia hanya ingin mengisi waktunya yang sepi. Mengekspresikan kekecewaannya. Pikirannya kacau, mengingat gadis yang sangat dia cintai. Dia tahu, malam ini Hinata akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Calon suami yang dipilihkan langsung oleh Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

Naruto meremas rambut jabriknya. Dia benar benar kacau. Bajunya yang berwarna hitam sudah terkena noda cat di sana sini. Bahkan dia dengan sembarangan mencampurkan beberapa warna dalam satu palet.

.

.

"_Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan tempat tinggal, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada mengejek._

_Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menanggapi ejekan Hinata._

_Sekarang keadaan apartemen Naruto sangat kacau, lebih buruk dari kapal pecah. Beberapa peralatan gambar berserakan di mana mana. Kuas, pinsil, kertas sketsa, penghapus, palet, bermacam macam cat, dari cat minyak, cat air sampai cat akrilik. Sebagai mahasiswa desain, apartemen Naruto memang jarang sekali rapi. Setiap mengerjakan tugas, pasti semua barang itu berserakan._

_Hinata sedang sibuk membereskan apartemen Naruto sementara Naruto malah kembali tenggelam dengan _sketchbook-_nya. Memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama, dia membuat garis garis yang sebentar lagi akan membentuk sebuah wajah cantik milik gadisnya._

"_Apakah kau bisa membantuku, tuan besar?" Naruto tergelak mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. Gadis yang dulu sangat pemalu sekarang malah terus terusan mengejeknya?_

"_Aku hanya memberikan kesempatan untukmu agar berlatih menjadi istri yang baik, nyonya Uzumaki." Kata Naruto tersenyum jahil, seketika itu pula Hinata _blushing_._

"_Berhentilah menggodaku dan cepat membantuku." Kata Hinata pura pura mendengus kesal._

_._

_._

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling apartemennya. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi gadis yang akan marah marah padanya kalau melihat apartemennya berantakan. Atau gadis yang akan dengan senang hati membantunya membereskan apartemennya. Naruto menenggelamkan ke[alanya kedalam tangannya. Dia benar-benar nelangsa. Dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Entah apa lagi yang harus dia perbuat untuk mempertahankan gadis yang sangat dia cintai. Entah dengan cara apa lagi dia bisa merebut apa yang dia punya kembali.

Bukan, bukan Naruto tidak pernah berusaha mempertahankan Hinata. Hanya saja dia memang sudah tidak sanggup untuk mempertahankan Hinata. Segala cara telah dia perbuat. Semuanya telah dia lakukan demi Hinata.

Satu persatu butir butir air jatuh membasahi pipi Naruto. Ya, dia menangis, Naruto menangis, sesuatu yang sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah dia lakukan. Air mata itu hanya jatuh untuk orang yang sangat dia cintai. Bahkan Naruto sempat lupa bagaimana mana caranya menangis. Terakhir kali dia menangis itu sudah sangat lama sekali, saat dia harus kehilangan orang yang telah membesarkannya, Iruka, orang yang dipanggilnya Paman, adik dari ibunya. Dan saat ini Naruto kembali menangis karena gadis itu, gadis Hyuuga yang malam ini akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya.

Tak ada suara dari tangisan Naruto, hanya air mata yang terus menetes. Rasanya benar benar sesak, sangat menyakitkan. Jika dulu Naruto lupa bagaimana caranya menangis, saat ini dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti menangis. Karena rasa sakit di hatinya belum juga hilang, meski telah begitu banyak air mata yang dia keluarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata hanya memainkan sendoknya. Dia sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk memasukkan makan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Seorang pemuda tampan duduk di depannya, terlihat lahap menikmati makanannya. Di samping pemuda tersebut duduk Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Apa kau menyukai makanannya, Sasuke?" tanya Hiashi memecah kesunyian, mungkin ngobrol saat sedang makan memang tidak sopan, tapi untuk saat ini Hiashi sedikit mengabaikan adab kesopanan.

"Hn, ini sangat lezat, Hiashi-sama." Jawab calon suami Hinata tersebut.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, pemuda di depan Hinata itu memang sangat mempesona. Levelnya sangat jauh jika di bandingkan dengan Naruto. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris tunggal dan merupakan salah satu doktor termuda di Jepang, jadi tidak diragukan lagi kalau otak Uchiha yang satu ini sangatlah cerdas. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang sangat tampat, membuat semua gadis tidak dapat mengacuhkan pesonanya. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Dia lebih memilih Naruto yang sederhana.

Konan menyenggol lengan Hinata, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau melamun, Hinata?" tanya Konan dengan berbisik. Hinata sama sekali tak merespon pertanyaan ibu tirinya, dia hanya menatap Konan dengan tatapan yang sakit.

"Makanlah, dari tadi kulihat kau hanya memainkan makananmu," lanjut Konan lagi masih dengan berbisik. Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh anak tirinya. Hinata mengangguk, dia cukup senang dengan perhatian ibu tirinya.

Hinata mulai mencoba menikmati makanannya. Sebenarnya makanan itu sangat enak, tapi entah kenapa Hinata kehilangan indra pengecapnya, sehingga dia tak mampu merasakan apa-apa, rasanya benar-benar hambar, sehambar perasaannya.

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar," Hinata beranjak dari kursinya, diikuti pandangan penuh tanya Konan, mungkin disini hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata.

.

.

_Naruto berlutut di depan Hiashi. Memohon dengan sangat pada makhluk di depannya._

"_Ijinkan aku tetap bersama Hinata, Paman, aku janji akan membahagiakannya." Kata Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Hinata menatap naar pemuda disampingnya. Air matanya terus meluncur jatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya. Dia baru saja ketahuan pergi dengan Naruto, dan Hiashi marah besar karena itu. Tapi bukannya pergi Naruto malah memohon pada Hiashi._

"_Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani beraninya berjanji akan membahagiakan putriku?" Hiashi menjawab dengan ketus. Dimatanya pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah apa-apa, hanya pemuda jalanan yang tak berguna._

"_Saya akan berusaha, paman." Jawab Naruto yakin._

"_Dengan cara apa?" Hiashi menantang. "Apa dengan menjual desain desainmu yang murahan itu? Aku tak yakin desainmu itu laku." Lanjut Hiashi merendahkan._

_Hinata masih menangis, dia ingin sekali membela Naruto, tapi entahah, mulutnya seperti terkunci._

"_Aku sangat mencintai putrimu."_

"_Apa kau pikir Hinata akan kenyang kau kasih makan cinta! Hah! Jika kau sudah punya nama, baru kau boleh mendekati putriku!" nada suara Hiashi semakin meninggi, dia benar-benar geram dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Sudah berkali – kali dia memperingatkan pemuda itu, tapi dia masih saja mendekati putrinya._

"_Sekarang pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" Hiashi mengusir Naruto. Entah sejak kapan sudah ada satpam di ruang tamu itu dan menyeret Naruto pergi._

"_Jangan, Papa." Hinata berusaha menahan tangan Naruto yang di pegang dua satpam itu._

"_Lepaskan dia, Hinata! Dan masuk ke kamarmu!"_

"_Aku mencintainya, Pa!"_

"_Masuk kamar!"_

_._

_._

Hinata melewati ruang tamu. Hatinya kembali terasa diramas remas. Matanya memanas dan air matanya kembali turun.

"Naruto-kun" ujarnya lirih.

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruang tamu tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto masih sibuk mecorat coret kanvas di depannya. Mencoba menuangkan segala emosinya kedalam kanvas tak berdosa itu.

"Aku akan segera punya nama, dan aku akan mengambil apa yang memang menjadi hakku, Hiashi-sama." ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata kembali ke dalam pelukanku, bagaimanapun caranya, Hiashi-sama."

Naruto terus berkata kata penuh emosi di depan kanvas itu, seolah di hadapannya itu adalah Hiashi.

TING TONG TING TONG

Naruto mendengar bel apartemennya meraung raung. Dengan malas dia berjalan kearah pintu. Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang dari lubang kecil di pintu apartemenya, Naruto langsung membukakan pintu. Dia sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan kehadiran tamunya malam ini.

"Naruto..." sapa sang tamu.

"Kau..." Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka akan melihat gadis ini saat ini, malam, disini, di apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**What do you think about this fict? Abal? Gaje? Terlalu membingungkan? Okelah, mungkin terlalu banyak flashbacknya, tapi saya hanya berusaha membuat pesannya lebih nyampe. Mungkin di chap depan akan lebih sedikit flashbacknya. Disini mungkin akan muncul pairing pairing baru nantinya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa yang anda pikir? Masih banyak yang kurang? Yang mau flame juga boleh, semoga saya bisa memperbaiki lagi deh, tapi kalo flame tolong jelasin alasan alasannya yah jangan asal flame dan juga pake bahasa yang sopan ^^.**

**Oke for the last, whatever ****you thought**** about this fict, just press the 'review' button and give me your opinion about my fict.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto masih sibuk mecorat coret kanvas di depannya. Mencoba menuangkan segala emosinya kedalam kanvas tak berdosa itu.

"Aku akan segera punya nama, dan aku akan mengambil apa yang memang menjadi hakku, Hiashi-sama" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata kembali ke dalam pelukanku, bagaimanapun caranya, Hiashi-sama."

Naruto terus berkata kata penuh emosi di depan kanvas itu, seolah di hadapannya itu adalah Hiashi.

TING TONG TING TONG

Naruto mendengar bel apartemennya meraung raung. Dengan malas dia berjalan kearah pintu. Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang dari lubang kecil di pintu apartemenya, Naruto langsung membukakan pintu. Dia sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan kehadiran tamunya malam ini.

"Naruto..." sapa sang tamu.

"Kau..." Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka akan melihat gadis ini saat ini, malam ini, disini, di apartemennya.

**Saya mau balas review yang tidak login dulu ya sebelum dilanjut.**

**Yup kita mulai**

"**Nn"= terimakasih udah baca, ini udah diupdate ^^**

"**kurirana****" = terimakasih, ini udah update ^^ **

"**NaruHinaLovers"= terimakasih. Ini udah update. ^^**

"**kitsune murasaki have a poker face****" = hehehe, liat aja deh di chap ini. Sengaja Narutonya dibikin kasihan #plak**

"**hjk" = ada sedikit sasuhina juga kok, baca aja ^^**

**Oke terimakasih yang sudah baca. Selamat menikmati fict saya….**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Pairing :**NaruHina slight SasuHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku,YahiKonan

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :**OOC, Abal, Typo(s) yang sulit di musnahkan meski sudah di usahakan, Gaje, sedikit (banyak) ngga nyambung ama judul, multichap, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR. Warning inside.

"Normal" = present

"_Italic" = flashback_

'bla bla bla' = inner

**KEYS,**

**Between You And Me**

**By: Black Skull 'Untdeks'**

=Chapther 2 =

.

.

.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu malam malam datang kemari? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada bersama Kaa-sanmu di Suna?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang sekarang duduk di sofa kesayangnya. Naruto memberikan gelas berisi minuman hangat pada gadis itu.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sikap Kaa-sanku, Naruto." Gadis itu menyesap capucino yang di berikan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dia bermain judi dan memakai uang yang harusnya untuk membayar kontrakan, dan dia kalah. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan dari ceritaku," gadis itu menceritakan masalahnya tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Jadi kau dan Kaa-sanmu diusir karena tak mampu membayar?" tebak Naruto, gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Mata emeraldnya sama sekali tak menyiratkan kesedihan. Dia sudah terlalu sering merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

"Lalu sekarang kau dan Kaa-sanmu tinggal dimana, Sakura?" tanya Naruto prihatin.

"Entahlah, Naruto. Kaa-san memutuskan untuk menyusul Tou-sanku di Ame, tapi aku malas ke sana, jadi bolehkah aku untuk sementara waktu tinggal di sini? Dan lagi aku ada sedikit urusan disini, bolehkan?" emeraldnya menatap safir Naruto, meminta sedikit belas kasihan.

"Tapi, Sakura..."

"Ayolah, Naruto. Hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan saat seperti ini." Sakura memohon dengan sangat.

"Baiklah, malam ini kau tidur saja disini. Besok aku akan membantumu mencari apartemen baru," jawab Naruto sedikit tidak tega dengan sahabatnya itu. Sakura adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, jadi mana mungkin dia membiarkan gadis itu lontang lantung di jalan. Selain itu juga di apartemen Naruto ada satu kamar kosong yang dulu sering dipakai Hinata saat menginap di sini.

"Arigatou, Naruto.." Sakura mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Naruto, membuat Naruto mematung sesaat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap gadis yang sedang terlelap di ranjangnya. Wajah gadis itu begitu tenang. Naruto selalu ingin melindungi gadis itu, tak akan membiarkan orang menyakiti sahabatnya. Gadis yang dari kecil telah tumbuh bersamanya. Orang pertama yang mengajari Naruto apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta sekaligus apa itu patah hati. Satu satunya gadis yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya sebelum datang seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Sekarang hatinya memang hanya milik gadis Hyuuga itu, kunci hatinya telah benar benar diberikan kepada pemilik rambut indogo itu.

Sakura masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha pasti membuatnya lelah. Wajahnya begitu damai meski kehidupan tidak terlalu membuatnya senang. Memiliki orang tua yang sangat tidak cocok disebut dengan orang tua. Kaa-sannya seseorang yang doyan mabuk dan judi, sedangkan Tou-sannya seorang yang gila perempuan. Tapi bagi Naruto itu masih mending, setidaknya Sakura masih memiliki orang tua dan merasakan kasih sayang mereka. Tidak seperti Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengenal bagaimana orang tuanya. Kaa-sannya meninggal saat melahirkan Naruto, sedangkan Tou-sannya entah siapa dan dimana. Naruto sama sekali tak mengetahui tentang ayahnya, hanya namanya saja yang dia tahu, Namikaze Minato. Karena itulah Naruto tidak memakai nama ayahnya melainkan nama ibunya, Uzumaki.

Naruto membuka tirai jendela yang menghalangi cahaya masuk kedalam kamar ini.

"Emmhh..." Sakura menggeliat, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan datangnya cahaya yang membuatnya silau.

"Ayo bangun, Sakura." Naruto mendekati Sakura yang masih malas membuka matanya.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto, aku lelah dan ngantuk."

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" Naruto duduk di samping Sakura yang sudah bangun dan mengucek ngucek matanya.

"Memang sekarang sudah jam berapa sih?"

"Sudah jam setengah sembilan, Sakura. Seharusnya kau bangun lebih dulu dariku dan menyiapkan sarapan, biar bagaimanapun kau ini kan perempuan sedangkan aku ini laki laki."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, tuan besar." Naruto terdiam, ada seseorang yang lain yang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu untuk mengejeknya yang sering malas malasan.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Mencoba menyiapkan sarapan untuk si pirang yang sudah berbaik hati menampungnya.

**.**

**.**

"_Ayo bangun, Naruto-kun~" Hinata berbisik ditelinga Naruto._

"_Emmhh..." Naruto menggeliat dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata yang sedang meletakkan nampan di meja samping ranjangnya. Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata yang berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka tirai yang menutupinya._

"_Au..." Naruto berteriak kesilauan, Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat gelagat kekasihnya. "Silau sekali, Hinata."_

"_Silau ya? Itu berarti sudah siang, tuan besar. Dan sudah waktunya kau untuk bangun," Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto dan memberinya _morning kiss. _Semalam Hinata menginap di apartement Naruto karena pulang kemalaman, selain itu Papanya juga sedang pergi ke Kiri untuk urusan bisnis jadi tidak akan ada yang melarangnya. Tapi mereka tetap tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Naruto tak ingin mengambil sesuatu yang berharga sebelum waktunya, karena dia menyayangi dan mencitai gadis itu lebih dari apapun, dia ingin menjaganya, bukan merusaknya._

"_Sebentar lagi, Hime. Aku sedang mimpi indah," kata Naruto sesaat setelah melepas ciumannya pada gadis itu._

"_Hm, mimpi indah? Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Aku sedang bermimpi kalau kita menikah di sebuah taman yang indah, _garden party _seperti yang kau impikan. Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinmu," Naruto memberikan senyuman jahil pada Hinata, seketika itu Hinata blushing._

"_Sudahlah, berhentilah menggodaku, Naruto-kun." Hinata membuang mukanya malu, dia mengambil nampan yang berisi segelas susu dan pancake yang tadi dia letakan di atas meja. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu,"_

"_Kau memang calon istri yang hebat, Hime." Kata Naruto sambil memakan potongan pancake yang disuapkan oleh Hinata._

"_Apa kau suka makananku, tuan besar?" tanya Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan malunya karena terus digoda Naruto, apalagi dia menyebutnya 'calon istri'._

"_Sudah kubilang, kau ini calon istri yang hebat. Masakanmu selalu enak dan membuatku merasa ketagihan." Naruto tersenyum tulus kearah Hinata. Lavender itu bertemu dengan shapire, "Kau cantik sekali, Hinata." Kata Naruto tanpa sadar, gadis didepannya hanya menunduk malu._

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" suara Sakura mengagetkannya, Naruto menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Hinata.

Sakura berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih mematung dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat dia tinggal beberapa menit lalu diatas ranjangnya. Gadis pink itu sekarang menenteng nampan yang berisi makanan diatasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan makanan di lemari esmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku hanya membuatkanmu ini." Sakura meletakkan nampan yang berisi omlete dan susu di atas meja. "Kau ini memang sangat butuh pertolongan, Naruto. Lihat saja ruang tivimu, berantakan seperti baru saja kerampokan."

"Aku memang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan, Sakura." Naruto berkata tanpa ekspresi.

"Ha!" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan teriakan Sakura, dia baru sadar kalau barusan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis itu.

"Ah maksudku, aku sedang butuh bantuanmu untuk membereskan apartemenku, kau tahu aku ini kan ceroboh, hehehe." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membumbukan tawa sumbang.

"Kau sekarang sudah berubah, Naruto. Kau bukan lagi anak yang merepotkan dan berisik. Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang dewasa." Sakura tersenyum manis pada pemuda di depannya, emeraldnya menyiratkan ketulusan.

Keadaan sekonyong konyong menjadi kaku. Keduanya merasa canggung satu sama lain. Sakura tahu, ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Tapi Naruto tak ingin membaginya pada Sakura, dan Sakura juga tak ingin memaksa sahabatnya untuk bicara.

"Err, Sakura, mana sarapannya?" tanya Naruto mencoba menghilangkan kekakuan.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Ini Naruto," Sakura menyerahkan nampan tadi pada Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut orange jabrik itu menyeret kopernya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha setelah kepergiannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia masih seperti dulu, rambutnya masih jabrik, masih banyak tindik menghiasi wajahnya. Penampilannya masih ugal ugalan dan berantakan. Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu, tak ada. Bahkan perasaannya pada gadis pecinta origami pun masih sama. Waktu tiga tahun sama sekali tak mampu mengubah perasaannya pada gadis itu, meskipun dia tahu kini gadis itu sudah menjadi istri orang. Dan itu yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi mengasingkan diri dari Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan melawati kawasan pertokoan yang ramai sore ini. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan toko bunga. Ia ingat, dulu kekasih ungunya sering memintanya membelikan bunga di tempat itu, tapi tak pernah dia belikan karena dia bukan tipe pemuda yang suka dengan hal hal yang menurutnya melankolis.

"Kalau saja kau ada bersamaku sekarang, aku akan membelikan bunga untukmu, Konan." Pemuda itu bergumam sendiri, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kesebuah apartemen yang tidak jauh dari kawasan pertokoan.

Langkahnya berhenti disebuah apartemen bertuliskan 'Blossom Apartement', dia kembali mengecek alamat yang tertulis di kertas yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

Setelah dia yakin kalau ini benar apartemen yang dia tuju dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift dan memencet angka 9.

Pemuda itu memencet bel di kamar nomor 21. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul kepala pink dari balik pintu.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya gadis pink itu sopan. Pemuda itu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, seingatnya Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, juniornya dikampus dulu sekaligus anak tiri Konan. Tapi sekarang yang muncul adalah seorang gadis dengan kepala pink dan bola mata dia sudah lama tak bertemu Hinata, dia masih yakin kalau Hinata tidak mungkin mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi pink dan memakai lensa berwarna emarald untuk mengganti lavendernya.

"Gomen, sepertinya aku salah tempat. Aku sedang mencari alamat Naruto, apa kau tahu dia dimana?" pemuda itu bertanya sesopan mungkin, walau penampilannya berantakan tapi dia tahu sopan santun.

"Kau tidak salah tempat tuan, ini memang alamat Naruto."

.

.

Sakura membawakan teh dan cemilan untuk tamu yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Untung saja tadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke mini market membeli beberapa makanan.

"Silahkan tuan,"

"Arigatou,"

"Jadi Yahiko-san ini senior Naruto?" tanya Sakura mengawali perbincangan, dia mengambil posisi di depan tamu itu.

"Hn, aku seniornya, tiga tahun diatasnya,"

Keduanya kembali terdiam, mereka sama sama bingung mencari topik yang tepat untuk mereka bicarakan. Yahiko memang seorang yang tak mudah ber-akrab akrab ria dengan orang asing. Sedangkan Sakura sedang bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi pemuda di depannya, dari tampangnya saja membuat Sakura sedikit ngeri, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkuri kalau pemuda di depannya itu memang cukup tampan.

"Kau tahu berapa lama lagi Naruto pulang?" tanya Yahiko yang kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Err, mungkin sebentar lagi. Tadi dia bilang dia hanya ingin pergi membeli peralatan gambar. Sepertinya dia mendapat proyek baru,"

"Aku pulang," teriak seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Itu dia," ujar Sakura senang, setidaknya dia tidak perlu repot lagi menghadapi pemuda yang menyerupai preman itu.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu?" tanya Yahiko begitu Naruto menyelesaikan cerita tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata. Kini mereka sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen Naruto, menikmati pemandangan malam kota Konoha dari lantai sembilan apartemennya.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Naruto nelangsa.

"Ternyata nasibmu takjauh lebih beruntung dariku, Naruto." Kata Yahiko sambil menatap jauh langit hitam yang kelam, sepertinya malam ini bintang bersepakat untuk bersembunyi di balik awan. Naruto tertawa miris mendengar penuturan seniornya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Entahlah, senpai. Aku masih sibuk menata perasaanku, aku sudah lumayan hancur sekarang. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu, aku ingin membawa Hinata kembali ke pelukanku. Aku akan membuat Hiashi-sama yakin padaku, kalau aku memang pantas buat putrinya. Aku tidak ingin lebih hancur dari ini." Hati Yahiko sedikit bergetar mendengar nama itu, Hiashi. Orang yang telah merebut dengan paksa Konan dari tangannya. Orang yang sama sekali tak pantas menjadi suami Konan karena usia mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanya Yahiko melirik kearah Sakura yang sudah tertidur di sofa, sepertinya dia ketiduran waktu nonton tv.

"Dia itu sahabatku, aku akan melindunginya." Naruto menyesap _capuccino float_ yang tadi dibuatkan Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tak ingin mencoba membuka hatimu untuknya?"

"Tidak, senpai. Aku menyayanginya, ingin melindunginya, tapi aku tidak ingin memberikan hatiku untuknya. Lagipula hatiku telah terkunci, dan kuncinya telah aku berikan pada Hinata, hanya dia yang sanggup membukanya kembali," Shapire itu memandang langit malam itu, dia berhasil menemukan satu bintang yang samar dan jauh disana, seperti Hinata yang tak terjangkau olehnya.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau akan semakin hancur, Naruto. Cobalah membuka hatimu," Yahiko mencoba menasehati Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah berhasil membuang Konan-senpai dari hatimu?" Yahiko sedikit tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dia kembali melirik hatinya, mendapati masih banyak kenangan bersama Konan yang tak bisa tergantikan sama sekali. Saat ini dia memang merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Naruto, tapi sepertinya dia harus lebih mengkasihani dirinya sendiri yang bahkan sampai sekarang tak mampu melupakan kekasihnya itu. Itulah tujuannya datang kembali ke Konoha, mencoba mengambil kembali apa yang memang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut revan itu melajukan mobilnya pelan menuju tempat parkir. Suasana Sakura cafe sore ini sedikit sepi, tak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu membukakan pintu penumpang di samping tempat duduk supir.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun," ujar gadis berambut indigo panjang itu sopan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Keduanya berjalan menuju cafe yang bernuansa sakura. Terdapat banyak sekali ornamen ornamen bernuansa sakura, bahkan ada miniatur pohon sakura didalamnya. Cafe itu adalah milik Sasuke, ada satu alasan mengapa dia menamai cafe ini dengan nama itu.

"Cafenya bagus, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata begitu memasuki cafe, dia disambut dengan musik klasik yang lembut mengalun.

"Syukurlah kalau memang kau suka," Pemuda itu mempersilahkan Hinata duduk, Hinata menduduki kursi yang dipersilahkan Sasuke, gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada pemuda tampan di depannya.

Mereka baru saja pergi bersama untuk mencari cincin tunangan. Walaupun Sasuke sangat sibuk di kantor tapi dia rela meluangkan waktunya demi mengurus pertunangannya dengan gadis Hyuka tersebut. Tunangan akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Bukan waktu yang lama untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Tapi waktu itu terasa sangat lama bagi Hinata, karena sudah lebih dari dua bulan dia sama sekali tak mendengar kabar tentang Naruto. Sejak dia dijemput paksa dari apartemen Naruto dua bulan lalu, papanya melarangnya dengan tegas untuk menghubungi kekasih tercintanya.

"Apa kau sudah lapar?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis didepannya. Hinata menggeleng pelan, sebenarnya dia memang sedikit lapar, tapi berusaha ditutupinya. Lagipula akhir akhir ini nafsu makannya sangat menurun membuat berat badannya turun beberapa kilo.

"Aku tahu kau lapar. Seharian kita telah berputar putar untuk mempersiapkan pertunangan kita. Makanlah, aku tahu akhir akhir ini kau jarang makan. Jadi kau mau pesan apa?" pemuda itu berkata dengan tegas, kalimat yang cukup panjang yang pernah didengar Hinata dari mulut Sasuke. Dia mulai tertarik dengan gadis Hyuuga di depannya. Awalnya memang dia menjalankan perjodohan ini dengan terpaksa, hanya untuk menyenangkan orang tuanya. Setelah sekian lama dia tak menjalin hubungan dengan satu wanitapun padahal banyak sekali wanita yang menggandrunginya. Hati pemuda itu kembali merasa tertarik pada gadis itu, setelah lama pemuda itu mengunci dengan rapat hatinya untuk seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Kini dia bisa merasa sedikit udara karena pelan pelan pintu hatinya telah dibuka oleh Hinata.

"Terserah Sasuke-kun saja mau pesan apa," akhirnya Hinata bersuara.

Sasuke mamanggil salah seorang pelayan. Seorang wanita dengan seragam yang berdominasi warna soft pink bunga sakura datang mendekat. Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan beberapa menu makanan pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Suasana menjadi hening. Keduanya sama sekali tak mempunyai bahan untuk dibicarakan. Mereka membiarkan musik klasik itu memasuki gendang telinga mereka masing masing, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan hati mereka sendiri. Hinata memang bukanlah orang yang pandai berbasa basi. Dia seorang yang sangat pendiam dan terkesan canggung. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya sangat cerewet saat bersama Naruto. Dengan Naruto dia tak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk dibicarakan dan ditertawakan. Sedangkan Sasuke, seorang pemuda Uchiha yang angkuh. Dia terlalu menjaga egonya. Dia sangat pelit suara, memang diam itu emas, mungkin itu yang membuat keluarga Uchiha kaya, karena mereka akan selalu mendapat emas berkat bakat mereka yang pandai berdiam diri.

Selang beberapa menit pelayan itu kembali dan membawakan makanan pesanan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan ini?" Sakura menunjukan sebuah sock dress tanpa lengan yang cukup anggun.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Sakura." Naruto menanggapi dengan malas, dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau sangat membosankan menemani orang lain belanja bukan di tempat yang dia sukai.

"Ayolah Sakura, mau berapa lama lagi kita berputar putar disini? Aku sudah lapar." Naruto berteriak teriak pada Sakura yang sedang memilih baju di sebuah fictory outlet di kawasan ramai ini.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, Naruto. Kau ini tak pernah menemani seorang gadis berbelanja ya?" Sakura berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Naruto, dia masih sibuk memilih milih baju.

'Gadisku tak pernah seribet ini, Sakura." Ujar batin Naruto.

.

.

"_Hinata, coba kau lihat ini, bagus bukan?" Naruto menunjukan sebuah kaos bergambar rubah berekor sembilan pada gadisnya, kebetulan baju itu ada dua. Jadi bisa mereka gunakan untuk _couple.

"_Itu bagus, Naruto-kun."_

"_Benarkah? Apa kau suka?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias seperti biasa. Hinata mengangguk pasti._

"_Baiklah, kita beli yang ini saja yang ini. Bagaimana?"_

"_Terserah kau saja, lagipula ini sangat lucu menurutku," lagi lagi gadis itu tersenyum pada Naruto. Senyum yang sanggup membuat Naruto jatuh cinta dan jatuh cinta lagi pada gadis Hyuuga itu._

"_Bagus."_

_Naruto membayar semua belanjaannya di kasir. Kebetulan sekali dia baru saja mendapat proyek baru sehingga dia bisa membelikan beberapa baju untuknya dan juga untuk Hinata. Tadinya dia ingin memberikan Hinata cincin tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, akhirnya dia membelikan sebuah kalung untuk Hinata secara diam diam. Dia ingin memberikan surprise pada kekasihnya. Lagipula kalung itu lebih dekat dengan jantung ketimbang cincin._

_Naruto akhirnya memilih sebuah kalung dengan liontin kunci. Memang bukan sebuah kalung yang mahal tapi Naruto sangat menyukai kalung itu begitu pertama kali dia melihatnya._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Naruto-kun?" Hinata tiba tiba sudah ada di samping Naruto, Naruto buru buru menyembunyikan kalung itu._

"_Bukan apa apa, Hime." Naruto memberikan kode kepada seorang pelayan untuk mengambil kalung itu dan membungkusnya. "Apa kau sudah memilih apa yang kau suka?"_

_Hinata menggeleng, "Tak ada yang menarik hatiku disini,"_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada pelayan tadi dan menerima bungkusan yang dimintanya sembari mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hinata._

.

.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga. Ayo cepat Sakura, aku sudah lapar." Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sakura yang pontang panting membawa banyak belanjaan.

"Naruto, kau ini laki laki atau bukan sih. Bantu aku membakan ini semua," Sakura kesal sekali pada Naruto yang sama sekali enggan membantunya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Sakura. Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang jangan belanja terlalu banyak, kau saja yang tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu," Naruto terus berjalan mengacuhkan Sakura yang semakin kesal.

"Awas kau, Naruto." Sakura bergumam sendiri, lalu dia melemparkan sepatunya kearah Naruto. Sepatu itu berhasil mendarat tepat di kepala Naruto.

"Aw...sakit," Naruto berteriak kesakitan, sementara Sakura tertawa senang, 'Rasakan kau!'

BUGH

Seseorang menabrak Naruto yang sedang menunduk memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Sakura yang melihat orang yang menabrak Naruto terpaku sesaat.

"Naruto..." suara berat itu memanggil nama Naruto, membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sa-suke," seolah tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya, Naruto berkata dengan tergagap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Hyaaaaa...akhirnya selesai juga, terimakasih sudah baca fict saya. Silahkan yang mau berkomentar tekan saya 'Review' yang ada di bawah sini *nunjuk nunjuk bawah*.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAY HAY MINA *teriak pake toa*. Maaf sekali author yang tak berguna ini baru sempet update ini fict lapuk yg udah lama sekali. Tapi tak masalah dong yang penting author tetap lanjutin? *digerebek masa*. Yaudah yuk ayuk kita nikmati bersama sajian dari Skull yang abal ini. Here we are~**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Pairing :**NaruHina slight SasuHina, NaruSaku

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :**OOC, Abal, Typo(s) yang sulit di musnahkan meski sudah di usahakan, sedikit (banyak) ngga nyambung ama judul, multichap, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR. Warning inside.

"Normal" = present

"_Italic" = flashback_

'bla bla bla' = inner

**KEYS,**

**Between You And Me**

**By: Black Skull 'Untdeks'**

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga. Ayo cepat Sakura, aku sudah lapar." Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sakura yang pontang panting membawa banyak belanjaan.

"Naruto, kau ini laki laki atau bukan sih. Bantu aku membakan ini semua," Sakura kesal sekali pada Naruto yang sama sekali enggan membantunya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Sakura. Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang jangan belanja terlalu banyak, kau saja yang tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu," Naruto terus berjalan mengacuhkan Sakura yang semakin kesal.

"Awas kau, Naruto." Sakura bergumam sendiri, lalu dia melemparkan sepatunya kearah Naruto. Sepatu itu berhasil mendarat tepat di kepala Naruto.

"Aw...sakit," Naruto berteriak kesakitan, sementara Sakura tertawa senang, 'Rasakan kau!'

BUGH

Seseorang menabrak Naruto yang sedang menunduk memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Sakura yang melihat orang yang menabrak Naruto terpaku sesaat.

"Naruto..." suara berat itu memanggil nama Naruto, membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sa-suke," seolah tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya, Naruto berkata dengan tergagap.

=Chapther 3 =

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, teme? Kau baik baik saja bukan?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda di depannya, sebisa mungkin dia berusaha terlihat ceria, seperti Naruto yang dulu. Matanya tak henti manatap sosok yang duduk di samping Sasuke. Dia terlihat lebih kurus daripada sejak terakhir Naruto melihatnya. 'Apa papamu telah membuatmu sangat menderita, Hime?' tanya hati kecil Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya, tak bisa mengucapkan kalimat lebih panjang dari pada dua huruf itu. Hahahaha," Naruto berusaha bercanda, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku. Sudah cukup lama Naruto tak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sejak mereka lulus SMA, Sasuke sudah mulai sibuk dengan perusahaan ayahnya, di tambah lagi dia kuliah kedokteran di luar Konoha.

"Berisik kau, Naruto." Sakura memukul kepala Naruto karena Naruto tak henti tertawa. Dia kesal sekali pada Naruto yang sifatnya tak pernah berubah. Padahal kan mereka sekarang sudah berumur 24 tahun, seharusnya Naruto bersikap lebih dewasa.

"Sakit, Sakura!" Naruto memegang kelapanya yang benjol.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, karena kau tak bisa bersikap dewasa. Dewasalah, Naruto."

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang aku sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa?" Naruto tak mau kalah. Hinata tetap diam, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan pemuda pirang itu, jadi sekarang Naruto sudah memiliki wanita lain?

"Itu kemarin, sekarang kau kembali menjadi bocah berisik yang tak tahu diri!"

"Kalian berdua sama saja, sama sekali tak berubah." Naruto dan Sakura kompak menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tetap memasang tampang sok cool.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau juga tak berubah, Sasuke. Masih saja sok angkuh seperti itu. Apa kau pikir kau ini keren?"

"Cih," Sasuke membuang mukanya mendengar celotehan Naruto.

"A-aku permisi ke toilet sebentar," akhirnya Hinata yang sejak tadi diam angkat suara. Dia cukup iri melihat kedekatan Naruto dan teman wanitanya.

"Ah aku juga mau ke toilet, dari tadi aku sudah kebelet," Naruto pergi menyusul Hinata.

"Dasar Naruto itu."

.

.

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata begitu gadis itu keluar dari toilet. Dia benar benar merindukan gadisnya.

"Na-naruto-Kun?" Hinata tertegun dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Diamlah, Hinata." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya dia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Sudah cukup baginya menunggu saat saat seperti ini. Dia tak ingin membuang sedikit waktupun saat bersama gadis tercintanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto begitu melapas pelukannya, dilihatnya Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk, membalas tatapan Naruto. Sedikit menyesal dengan yang dipikirkannya tadi, dia yakin Naruto masih tetap miliknya.

"Tadinya aku berfikir aku takkan bisa hidup seharipun tanpamu, tapi entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa hidup lebih lama dari yang aku duga," Air mata Hinata turun begitu saja mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia tahu apa yang Naruto rasakan, dia juga merasakannya, bahkan mungkin lebih sakit karena ditambah rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

"Ssstttt...kau tak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu," Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mencoba menghirup aroma lavender yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," tanpa di komando air mata meluncur dari mata lavender Hinata. Rasanya kini dia bisa menghirup sedikit saja udara yang sempat sangat dia rindukan.

"Aku juga, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa sekarang ini," Naruto menunduk, sedikit menyesal dengan ketidakberdayaannya.

"Bawa aku pergi, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak, Hinata." Safir itu memandang lavender yang di penuhi air, "Aku akan membuat papamu sendiri yang menyerahkanmu padaku,"

"Tidak, Naruto. Satu bulan lagi aku akan bertunangan..."

"Dengan Sasuke?" Hinata mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum getir.

'Sekali lagi kau berhasil merebut orang yang aku sayangi, Sasuke. Mungkin dulu aku membiarkan saat Sakura lebih memilihmu ketimbang aku, tapi tidak sekarang, Sasuke. Aku akan merebut Hinata kembali padaku.'

.

.

"Jadi gadis itu calon tunanganmu, Sasuke?" Sakura mengulangi pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn,"

"Kapan kalian tunangan?"

"Bulan depan,"

"_Congratulation_," Sakura menyesap orange juice yang sudah setengah gelas, entah kenapa rasanya minuman itu berkali kali lipat lebih asam dari tadi.

"Lalu kau dan Naruto?"

"Kami? Kami baik." Sakura berpura pura bodoh.

"Maksudku, apa hubungan kalian?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kami dekat."

Suasana sekonyong konyong menjadi kaku. Sakura sibuk memainkan es batu yang ada di gelasnya.

"Aduh kenapa mereka lama sekali sih?" Sakura menggerutu, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Biar aku susul saja," Sakura beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak usah," Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam.

"Lepaskan tanganku, tuan Uchiha." Kali ini tatapan Sakura menusuk, membuat Sasuke menoleh dan memandang emeraldnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku, Sakura."

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke." Sakura tertawa mengejek, seolah orang yang sekarang memegang tanganya adalah anak yang sudah ketahuan mencuri tapi masih berusaha mengelak.

"Akui saja," emarald dan onyx itu saling menantang, seolah mata itu bisa berkomunikasi sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bodoh!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang semakin erat di genggam Sasuke. "Setelah keluargamu dengan seenaknya sendiri menghina keluargaku, dan kau tak membelaku sama sekali. Kau bahkan lebih memilih bersenang senang dengan gadis lain, saat dengan sangat kurang ajarnya ayahmu yang terhormat tuan Uchiha Fugaku mengusir aku dan orang tuaku dari rumahku sendiri sehingga kami harus lontang lantung di jalan. Waktu itu kau sama sekali mengacuhkanku, Sasuke. Apa kau pikir aku masih bisa menyukaimu? Tidak Sasuke, aku telah membuang semua rasaku sejak tiga tahun yang lalu." Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura, sebegitu sakitkah penghinaan yang dilakukan keluarganya?

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganku, atau calon tunanganmu akan tahu kalau kau ini sangat brengsek, tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura begitu saja.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bodoh.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau lama sekali?" emosi Sakura langsung berubah begitu melihat Naruto.

"Gomen, tadi antri sekali."

"Ya sudah sekarang kita pulang." Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan pemiliknya yang kebingungan.

"Tunggu, biar kuantar."

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat masuk apartemen itu dengan perasaan masing masing. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Suasana kaku kembali terjadi. Sasuke kembali menyesalkan kenapa tadi dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Naruto dan Sakura pulang. Ditambah lagi kenapa dia harus menyetujui tawaran Naruto untuk mampir. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan sekarang, tak ada tujuan pasti. Padahal dia selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan tujuan yang pasti.

"Kau sudah pulang, Naruto?" kemunculan Yahiko sedikit mengagetkan mereka berempat yang masih dalam keadaan canggung.

"Su-sudah, senpai." Naruto sedikit tergugup.

"Kau kenapa jadi gugup seperti itu. Mengingatkan aku pada mantan kekasihmu saja," Hinata sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan Yahiko, tapi Yahiko sama sekali tak menyadari kalau ada Hinata disitu, dia masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Mantan kekasihmu? Siapa Naruto?" Sakura bertanya penasaran.

"Ah, i-itu..."

"Kau..." Yahiko menunjuk kearah Hinata, gadis itu langsung menundukan kepalanya, hatinya dag dig dug tak karuan, dia takut kalau Sasuke tahu bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya adalah Naruto.

"Se-senpai.." Naruto menarik Yahiko ke dalam begitu saja, dia tak ingin senpainya itu membocorkan rahasianya.

Suasana kembali kaku. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, mereka bertiga sama sama terdiam, sibuk dengan perasaan mereka masing masing.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut apartemen Naruto. Hinata merasa sangat merindukan tempat ini, suasananya dan semua tentang tempat tinggal Naruto benar benar membuatnya rindu.

.

.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hime?" Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, gadisnya itu sedang memilih milih bunga._

"_Aku sedang berusaha merangkai bunga," Hinata sedikit mengacuhkan hembusan nafas Naruto yang tepat di telinganya, sebenarnya itu sangat membuatnya geli._

"_Wah kau hebat sekali, aku tak menyangka kau bisa merangkai bunga," Naruto melepas pelukannya, memperhatikan jari jari Hinata bekerja dengan segala peralatan yang ada._

"_Aku sedang belajar, Naruto-kun. Kebetulan tadi di tumah Papa mendatangkan guru merangkai bunga untuk aku dan Mama,"_

"_Ooo..." Naruto ber'o' ria. "Ohya Hinata, apa kau mendengar kabar tentang Yahiko-senpai?"_

"_Tidak," Hinata hanya menggeleng, dia masih terus berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya._

"_Yah, dia bilang suatu saat dia akan kembali ke Konoha, tapi dia malah sama sekali hilang bagai ditelan bumi," Naruto berkata seperti pada dirinya sendiri, sedikit mengkhawatirkan nasib senpainya._

"_Sudahlah, Naruto-kun, jangan membicarkan mereka. Kalau kau terus membicarakan mereka, aku pasti akan merasa bersalah pada Mama juga pada Yahiko-senpai, karena biar bagaimanapun aku yang sudah membuat Papa bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada Mama," Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya, memasang tampang cemberut. Dia memang terkadang kasihan pada Mamanya yang sering terlihat murung._

"_Iya iya, nona besar. Sudah teruskan pekerjaanmu, jangan cemberut begitu dong,"_

"_Baiklah, tapi jangan membicarakan mereka terus ya. Biar bagaimanapun kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Papaku," Naruto mengangguk mantap, gadisnya benar benar menjadi gadis yang berbeda sekarang. Dia bisa menjadi sangat cerewet dan manja, bukan lagi gadis kaku dan gagap seperti saat dia dihadapan orang lain. Dia bersyukur, karena Hinata telah menganggapnya special, karena baginya Hinata juga sangat special._

"_Lihat, bagus tidak?" Hinata mengacungkan rangkaian bunga yang indah tepat di depan Naruto, membuatnya bersin bersin._

"_Jangan terlalu dekat, Hinata." kata Naruto berlaga kesal, tapi Hinata malah cekikikan, dia sangat tahu kalau kekasihnya sedikit alergi dengan bunga._

"_Baiklah aku akan menyimpan bunga ini disini ya?" Hinata meletakkan rangkaian bunga lavender itu di atas meja dekat sofa. "Walaupun kau alergi bunga, tapi kau harus menyimpannya baik baik,"_

"_Baiklah, baiklah," Hinata kembali cekikikan mendengar Naruto kesal._

_._

_._

Hinata meraih rangkaian bunga lavender itu dengan tangannya. Dia merasa senang karena bunga itu masih ada di tempatnya. Lavender itu memang sudah tidak segar, tapi Naruto masih menyimpannya,

'_Lavender itu kau, dan walaupun aku alergi dengan bunga, tapi aku menyukai wangi lavender, karena itu selalu mengingatkanku padamu,' _kata kata Naruto masih terngiang jelas di telinganya, senyum tipis terukir di wajah ayunya.

"Ah maaf, Hinata, bunga itu memang sudah tak pantas menjadi pajangan, tadinya aku akan membuangnya tapi Naruto malah melarangku," Sakura menghampiri Hinata, berusaha mengambil alih rangkaian bunga itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Aku rasa bunga ini spesial untuk Naruto-san,"

"Yah mungkin, tapi menurutku sedikit menjijikan dan membuat ruangan jadi tidak bersih. Dasar Naruto, padahal aku tadi sudah hampir menggantinya dengan bunga lain tapi aku malah dimarahinya." Sakura mengerucutkan mulutnya, Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ada rasa hangat yang entah kenapa tiba tiba muncul di hati Hinata, bahwa biar bagaiamanapun Naruto tetap selalu mengingatnya.

.

.

"Bukankah itu Hinata kekasihmu itu, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko begitu mereka sampai di dapur, sedikit berbisik.

"Benar, senpai."

"Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh menyapanya?" Yahiko bertanya bingung.

"Karena pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi itu adalah calon tunangannya yang dipilihkan langsung oleh Papanya." Naruto merunduk sedih. Yahiko memperhatikan juniornya, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Sakit itu, dia pernah merasakannya, bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih tak bisa menghilangkannya.

"Apa Hinata membuangmu juga?"

"Tidak, senpai. Hinata tidak membuangku, dia tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan Papanya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap tuan Hiashi."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, senpai. Tapi yang jelas aku akan merebut Hinata kembali, dan akan aku buat Hiashi menyerahkan putrinya untukku, dengan ikhlas."

"Dengan cara apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, senpai." Naruto tersenyum, lalu berjalan kembali ke arah ruang tamu dimana tamu tamunya itu berada. Sementara Yahiko hanya memandang punggung Naruto yang hilang di balik pintu, ada senyum di wajahnya. "_Berjuanglah, Naruto_." Bisik Yahiko.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

**Yup, akhirnya saya melanjutkan fict ini lagi. Sebenernya sih udah lama chap ini dibuat cuman mau di publish kelupaan terus, hehehehe. Oke baiklah saya juga akan mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang sudah me-review chap sebelumnya. Kalo yang log-in saya usahakan dibalas lewat PM.**

**Oke, the last, author meminta dengan sangat kepada reader yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan berprestasi untuk me-review fict abal ini. Karena review sangat menentukan feel author untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Semakin banyak review, semakin author cepet dapet inspirasi buat ngelanjutinnya. Oke oke? :D**

**Oh iya, buat reader yang merasa kalo chap ini membosankan, bolehlah author sedikit diberi saran dan kritik. Tapi dengan kata kata yang tetap sopan dong pastinya. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo mina-san~ yaampun author tidak berguna ini memang benar benar tidak berguna. Pasalnya author baru inget kalau ternyata author belum update fic ini! Gomen mina-san~. Ini fic author update setelah berbulan bulan lamanya terabaikan. Author sedikit kehilangan feel dari fic ini, gomen kalau misalnya rada nggak nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya, tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan ya mina.**

**ENJOY READING~**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Pairing :**NaruHina slight SasuHina, NaruSaku, YahiKonan

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :**OOC, Abal, Typo(s), sedikit (banyak) ngga nyambung ama judul, multichap, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR. Warning inside.

"Normal" = present

"_Italic" = flashback_

'bla bla bla' = inner

**KEYS,**

**Between You And Me**

**By: Black Skull 'Untdeks'**

"Bukankah itu Hinata kekasihmu itu, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko begitu mereka sampai di dapur, sedikit berbisik.

"Benar, senpai."

"Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh menyapanya?" Yahiko bertanya bingung.

"Karena pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi itu adalah calon tunangannya yang dipilihkan langsung oleh Papanya." Naruto merunduk sedih. Yahiko memperhatikan juniornya, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Sakit itu, dia pernah merasakannya, bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih tak bisa menghilangkannya.

"Apa Hinata membuangmu juga?"

"Tidak, senpai. Hinata tidak membuangku, dia tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan Papanya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap tuan Hiashi."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, senpai. Tapi yang jelas aku akan merebut Hinata kembali, dan akan aku buat Hiashi menyerahkan putrinya untukku, dengan ikhlas."

"Dengan cara apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, senpai." Naruto tersenyum, lalu berjalan kembali ke arah ruang tamu dimana tamu tamunya itu berada. Sementara Yahiko hanya memandang punggung Naruto yang hilang di balik pintu, ada senyum di wajahnya. "_Berjuanglah, Naruto_." Bisik Yahiko.

.

.

**=Chapther 4 =**

.

.

.

Sampai titik ini Naruto masih belum menemukan cara untuk merebut Hinata kembali. Dia memang sudah bilang pada Yahiko bahwa dia memiliki rencana, tapi demi Kami-sama sampai saat ini belum ada setitik rencanapun yang dia punyai. Naruto menjambak rambutnya gemas, mencoba mencari ide bagaimana dia bisa merebut Hinata. Apa dia harus benar-benar menggunakan cara jahat dengan mengajak Hinata kawin lari? Tidak! Dia tidak ingin begitu, yang dia mau Hiashi menyerahkan Hinata untuk hidup bersamanya dengan sukarela, bukan dengan cara kawin lari. Selain itu juga, Naruto yakin Hiashi akan segera menemukannya dan menangkapnya dengan tuduhan penculikan.

"Arrrggghhh..." Naruto meraung kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Gadis pink itu memang masih tinggal di apartemen Naruto karena alasan dia sedikit takut untuk tinggal sendiri di Konoha.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

"Berhentilah menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dariku, Naruto. Aku tahu betul kau sedang terluka. Dan aku bisa melihat tatapanmu pada gadis itu. Terlihat...berbeda,"

"Gadis itu? Gadis mana maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit kaget, apa mungkin Sakura tahu?

"Gadis mana lagi? Tentu saja calon tunangan Sasuke- Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

"Apa kau gila, Sakura? Mana mungkin aku dengan gadis itu hahahah.." Naruto mencoba mengelak dan tertawa canggung.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, aku sudah tau," Sakura memegang tangan Naruto, lembut, "Gadis itu menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam, bagaimana bisa Hinata bercerita pada Sakura? Setau Naruto, Hinata bukanlah gadis yang dengan mudah membagi ceritanya dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya seperti Sakura. Dan lagi, kapan mereka ngobrol berdua?

"Berjuanglah untuknya, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lembut, dan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Tunggu, Sakura." Naruto menahan Sakura, "Kau mendukungku untuk merebut Hinata dari Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil masih tersenyum, mengisyaratkan keyakinan penuh. Gadis pink itu kembali duduk di samping Naruto. _Emerald-_nya menatap _blue sapphire_ Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Naruto, apa yang membawaku kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Sakura lembut dan dijawab gelengan Naruto.

"Oke, akan aku katakan padamu, tapi aku mohon jangan berfikir aku ini jahat," Sakura berhenti sebentar menunggu reaksi Naruto, "aku datang lagi kesini karena aku ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Sasuke dan keluarganya."

"Membalaskan dendam? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak habis pikir, teman pinknya ini benar benar mencintai pemuda Uchiha itu, dia akan selalu melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Paling tidak itu yang selalu tertanam di benak Naruto.

"Tiga tahun lalu aku masih bersama Sasuke, tapi entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membuangku begitu saja. Sasuke bahkan entah kemana saat keluarganya dengan semena-mena mengusirku dan kedua orang tuaku dari rumah kami sendiri. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, sekarang kami menjadi semakin nelangsa. Kaa-san jadi kembali gemar mabuk dan berjudi sedangkan tou-san kembali bermain wanita. Keluargaku benar-benar menjadi hancur akibat ulang keluarganya. Mereka membuat bisnis orang tuaku hancur. Mereka benar-benar berniat membuat kami menjadi gelandangan, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Dan kau tau dimana Sasuke saat itu? Dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain, cih!" kata Sakura penuh dengan emosi, Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura. Dia ingat tiga tahun lalu saat orang tua Sakura bangkrut dan Sakura dengan terpaksa DO, Sakura bilang itu karena orang tuanya yang tidak berguna itu terlilit hutang karena kecerobohan mereka. Selama ini Sakura menyembunyikan ini darinya.

"Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang, Sakura?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin bercerita padamu saat ini." Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Jangan bilang kau datang sekarang karena kau dengan Sasuke akan segera menikah."

"Yup, kau benar sekali, Naruto."

"Lalu apa rencana balas dendammu?"

"Aku dengar pernikahannya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu untuk menyatukan kedua perusahaan besar itu, aku juga dengar kalau tidak segera ditolong akan hanya tinggal nama. Tadinya aku berfikir untuk mencuri hati Sasuke lagi, tapi setelah aku bertemu dengannya hari ini aku benar benar muak pada makhluk itu dan tak sudi untuk bersamanya lagi. Jadi, mungkin aku akan membantumu merebut Hinata kembali." Jawab Sakura lagi, terdengar enteng dan tanpa beban.

"Jadi ini alasanmu membantuku, Sakura? Aku kira kau menyemangatiku karena kasihan padaku, ternyata karena niat burukmu itu." Naruto pura pura kesal.

"Tidak, Naruto, tentu saja karena aku ingin benar benar membantumu. Aku tidak ingin gadis sebaik Hinata mendapat suami seperti Sasuke. Dan lagi, aku tidak ingin melihat kau menyerahkan gadis yang kau cintai pada Sasuke, untuk kedua kalinya." Ujar Sakura lembut, yah, dia tahu betul kalau pemuda Uzumaki itu mencintainya sejak kecil. Dan dia dengan tidak tahu terimakasih selalu menolak dengan kasar ajakan kencan pemuda itu dan malah dengan tololnya mengejar cinta sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Naruto, berusahalah lebih keras lagi. Karena aku yakin Hinata juga sangat mengharapkan untuk menikah denganmu, bukan dengan Sasuke. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan bersama." Sekali lagi gadis pink itu memegang tangan Naruto lembut, _emerald_nya memancarkan ketulusan.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai terjadi di kediaman Hyuuga, orang berlalu lalang membawa alat alat pengukur. Memang acara pertunangan Sasuke-Hinata masih sebulan lagi, tapi segala persiapan sudah mulai dilakukan. Berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut orange jabrignya yang sedang berperan sebagai komandan mengatur orang orangnya untuk bekerja. Yahiko, seorang _interior designer _kini bekerja di sebuah _Event Organizer _sebagai koordinator lapangan. Dia tidak sembarangn mengambil pekerjaan, dan tentu saja dia menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini karena ini pesta yang diadakan oleh Hiashi. Dia dapat memastikan kalau dia pasti akan dapat dengan mudah bertemu Konan. Dia tak perlu khawatir Hiashi akan curiga padanya, karena dia memang tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Hiashi.

"Permisi tuan, kau yang bertanggung jawab terhadap desain pesta ini?" Suara lembut yang sangat dia kenal, suara yang sudah sangat-sangat dia rindukan.

Yahiko membalikan badannya, memasang senyum terindahnya. Hatinya benar benar seperti genderang saat ini, berdegup dengan dahsyatnya. Sudah tiga tahun lebih dia tak bertemu dengan gadisnya, tidak bukan gadisnya, tapi wanitanya, wanita yang dia cintai.

"Ya-yahiko!" Konan benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia sama sekali tak mengira akan bertemu pemuda ini lagi, apalagi disini, di rumah suaminya. Air matanya tiba tiba turun tanpa dikomando.

"Ya, Konan, ini aku, Yahiko." Yahiko tersenyum, dia benar-benar bahagia bisa melihatnya lagi, ingin rasanya dia peluk wanita di depannya, tapi dia sadar kalau dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini karena di sekitarnya sangat ramai.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Air mata Konan semakin deras mengalir, dia benar benar merindukan sosok di depannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Konan, sangat." Yahiko sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin memeluk wanita di depannya.

"Tidak, Yahiko. Jangan." Konan menampik tangan Yahiko yang hendak memeluknya membuat beberapa orang orang yang dibawa Yahiko menatap aneh kepada dua orang itu.

"Mama, ada apa ini, kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Hinata kaget yang baru turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua, sepertinya gadis itu baru saja menangis, terlihat dari matanya yang masih merah dan jejak jejak air mata di wajahnya.

Kedua orang tadi, Yahiko dan Konan, saling menjauhkan badannya canggung. Yahiko tak berani berbalik badan, dia tidak ingin Hinata mengenalinya.

"Me-mereka ini yang bertanggung jawab terhadap desain pesta pertunanganmu nanti, sayang." Ucap Konan lembut, seperti halnya seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Kau kenapa? Menangis lagi?" tanya Konan lagi lembut sambil membelai rambut putri tirinya. Dia mengajak Hinata untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah berusaha menghalangi agar Hinata tidak mengenali Yahiko.

"Tunggu, Mama." Konan menghentikan langkahnya, memperhatikan seorang pria yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas dan bolpoint di tangannya. "Sepertinya aku mengenali pria itu."

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau tidak mengenalinya, percayalah." Konan sedikit memaksa Hinata, tapi gadis itu bersikeras menghampiri Yahiko.

"Kau..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, Yahiko sedikit panik begitu menyadari Hinata sudah berdiri di depannya. "Bukannya kau itu Yahiko-senpai?"

"O-oh i-iya, Ha-halo apa kabar, Hinata?" jawab Yahiko canggung dan gagap.

"Baik. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap desain pestamu nanti, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, kini dia sedang di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia berkeliling menemani Sakura, keluar masuk dari satu toko ke toko lainnya. Kini di tangannya sudah ada beberapa kantong belanjaan, dan tentu saja itu semua milik Sakura. Sahabat pinknya itu benar benar menyukai belanja!

"Bisakah kau diam, Naruto? Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu berulang kali." Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Sampai kapan kau mau belanja?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto, ikuti saja aku. Lagi pula aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarkan belanjaanku bukan?"

"Tapi kita sudah berkeliling hampir tiga jam, Sakura!" Naruto ngotot.

"Baru tiga jam, Naruto. Bukankah kau berjanji untuk menemaniku belanja seharian dan aku akan membantumu meluluhkan hati Hiashi. Itu sudah perjanjiannya, Naruto~,"

"Tapi bisakah seharian itu diganti menjadi tiga jam? Aku sudah benar benar lelah, Sakura." Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah kursi panjang yang terletak di depan sebuah toko sepatu.

Sakura tersenyum tepat di depan wajah Naruto, memperhatikan wajah lelah Naruto yang terlihat sangat kacau. "Setidaknya kau bisa melupakan rasa sakitmu, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin membantumu melupakannya. Aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu yang kacau akibat kelelahan menemaniku belanja daripada aku harus melihat wajah kacaumu karena kau terus menerus memikirkan gadis itu tanpa kau bisa melakukan apapun."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, benar juga kata Sakura, dia memang sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit bersenang senang dengan memarahi Sakura. Paling tidak dia masih bisa menikmati ramen dengan nikmat tanpa memikirkan sakit hatinya, walau dia memikirkan betapa kesalnya dia pada Sakura yang tak berhenti memasuki satu demi satu toko lalu mencoba entah itu sepatu, baju, aksesoris dan lain lain yang toko itu jual.

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, Naruto. Setidaknya saat kau lelah dan marah marah padaku kau akan lupa bahwa kau punya masalah berat yang kau hadapi."

"Terimakasih, Sakura." Naruto tersenyum tulus, Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Jadi berhentilah mengeluh dan cepat jalan lagi, Naruto." Tiba-tiba Sakura kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk dengan kantong belanjaan yang bertambah, yah, Sakura meninggalkan kantong belanjaan yang tadi dibawanya untuk dibawa Naruto.

"Sial kau, Sakura. Awas kau!" teriak Naruto yang sibuk mengatur bagaimana dia bisa membawa kantong belanjaan sebanyak itu.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar bunyi gedubrak berulang kali tanda kantong belanjaannya pasti jatuh berkali kali. 'Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sejenak melupakannya dan kembali menjadi Naruto yang ceria, yang seperti aku kenal dulu, Naruto._'_

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan bertunangan dengan pemuda itu, Hinata?" tanya Yahiko tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata yang duduk di bangku seberang mejanya. Pria itu sedang memperhatikan air mancur kecil yang terletak di taman Hyuuga mension. Konan sedang mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk orang orang Yahiko yang sedang beristirahat di ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak yakin, senpai." Lagi, gadis Hyuuga itu kembali menunduk, _amethyst__-_nya terlihat mendung.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan?"

"Karena memang tidak ada cara lain selain aku harus bertunangan dengannya."

"Lalu apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Naruto? Dia begitu hancur, Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk hidup setelah kau mencampakannya." Ujar Yahiko pelan, namun penuh penekanan apalagi dibagian 'mencampakan', pria itu masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari air mancur dan beberapa burung yang sekarang bermain di sekitarnya.

"A-aku tidak mencampakannya, senpai." Hinata kembali menangis entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini, dia tidak bermaksud mencampakan Naruto, tidak sama sekali!

"Lalu apa namanya Hinata? Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja dan lalu menikah dengan pria lain? Apa itu bukan mencampakan namanya? Kau pasti gila kalau berpikir laki laki itu akan baik baik saja. Tidak, Hinata, dia tidak akan baik baik saja. Dia akan terus merasa sakit dan merasa tidak berguna karena dia tidak bisa mempertahankan wanita yang paling dia cintai." Kali ini Yahiko berkata penuh dengan emosi, seperti dia sedang mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan perasaan Hinata yang seperti dicabik cabik mendengar penuturannya. Untuk saja saat itu di sana hanya ada mereka berdua jadi tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Yahiko.

"Lalu kau akan tetap meninggalkannya? Membiarkan pria yang kau cintai merasa menderita sepanjang sisa hidupnya, dan membiarkan dia pergi unt..."

"CUKUP, YAHIKO!" entah sejak kapan Konan sudah berada disana, memotong kalimat penuh emosi Yahiko.

"Ko-konan,"

"Cukup, Yahiko, cukup. Jangan membuat Hinata merasa lebih bersalah dengan ucapanmu. Dia sudah cukup menderita, Yahiko." Konan sedikit terisak, dia juga merasa sakit mendengar penuturan Yahiko, bahkan mungkin lebih sakit dari Hinata. Karena dia tahu, apa yang di ucapkan Yahiko itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Cih," Yahiko memalingkan wajahnya, emosi. Apakah wanita ungu di depannya sama sekali tidak tahu penderitaannya selama ini? Mungkin dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang sebagai Nyonya Hyuuga.

"Hinata, kau masuklah, tenangkan pikiranmu dan berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Konan lembut.

"Baiklah, mama, aku permisi." Hinata beranjak dari kursinya, mencoba menata hatinya, mencoba berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan keterlaluan begitu padanya, Yahiko." Konan duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Hinata, matanya tidak dia arahkan pada Yahiko melainkan pada bunga ungu, bunga kesukaan Konan.

"Cih," lagi, pria itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah, Yahiko. Masih saja keras kepala dan bersikap semaumu,"

"Aku memang tak pernah berubah, Konan, tak pernah bisa berubah walaupun aku ingin. Sama seperti perasaanku padamu yang tak pernah berubah, walaupun aku sangat ingin mengubahnya."

"Cukup, Yahiko, kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu pada seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami,"

"Cih, kau benar benar sudah berubah, Konan. Aku yakin kau bahkan sudah tidak pernah mengingatku sama sekali!" Konan terkesiap mendengar penuturan Yahiko. Tidak, apa yang diucapkan Yahiko tidak benar, dia bahkan tidak pernah bisa melupakan pria brandalan di sampingnya. Dia masih merasa sakit kalau mengingat nasibnya. Dia merasa sakit lebih dari Yahiko, karena dia harus berpura pura telah melupakan pria itu dan bersikap bahagia berperan sebagai Nyonya Hyuuga. Dia harus menyembunyikan perasaannya dari siapapun, dia bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan air matanya jatuh dengan leluasa.

"Diam, kau hanya diam, berarti benar kan kalau benar benar sudah melupakanku semenjak kau **membuangku **begitu saja?" Yahiko menekankan kata 'membuang' membuat kata itu terdengar lebih menyakitkan.

"Tidak, Yahiko, aku tidak pernah membuangmu!" Konan sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi, pria di depannya benar benar membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau membuangku, Konan! Kau mencampakanku! Kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan alasan kau harus menikahi pria itu dengan alasan kau terpaksa melakukan ini demi keluargamu! Kau tau? Tiga tahun ini aku benar benar merasa tersiksa tanpamu! Aku seperti orang gila, aku tak tahu harus kemana dan aku kehilangan tujuanku! Aku menjadi pria brengsek dengan mengencani banyak wanita demi melupakanmu tapi ternyata aku tak bisa! Disini, disini masih tetap hanya dirimu! Aku menjadi semakin gila setiap kali berfikir mungkin kau telah bahagia berperan sebagai Nyonya Hyuuga daripada harus menjadi istriku! Orang orang di sana memanggilku Pein! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena menurut mereka aku ini menyedihkan dan lambang dari kesakitan! Aku gila, Konan, sampai aku berfikir untuk kembali ke Konoha dan merebutmu kembali! Aku mencintaimu, Konan! Masih-Sangat-Mencintaimu! Aku..."

PLUUKK

"Ko-Konan...?"

Tiba-tiba saja Konan memeluk Yahiko. Wanita itu benar benar sudah tidak tahan mendengar keluh kesah Yahiko. Dia tahu, Yahiko pasti merasa sangat sakit. Konan memeluk Yahiko begitu erat, seolah ingin membuat pria itu tahu kalau dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Kalau dia juga tak ingin takdir mempermainkan mereka seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Yahiko, Maafkan aku," Konan terisak di dada Yahiko, rasanya antara sakit dan damai, dia benar benar sudah merindukan pelukan dari pria yang dicintainya ini. Pria itu tidak menjawab, hanya membalas pelukan Konan lebih erat lagi.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu dan tak pernah sedikitpun melupakanmu, Yahiko."

Yahiko mencium puncak kepala Konan, kini dia yakin hati wanita itu seutuhnya masih menjadi miliknya, bukan orang lain. Dia sadar, Konan pasti lebih menderita darinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum tidur, Naruto?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat Naruto masih berdiri di balkom sambil memegang secangkir _white coffee._

"Aku masih menunggu Yahiko-senpai pulang. Dia tadi menelponku dan mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku." Kata Naruto lalu menyesap kembali white coffe di tangannya. Yup, sekarang Yahiko masih tinggal di apartment Naruto, setidaknya dengan dua sahabatnya tinggal bersamanya, Naruto akan sedikit terhibur.

"Baiklan, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya, Oyasumi~ Naruto." Sakura langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya lucu, sepertinya sahabat pink-nya itu kelelahan setelah seharian belanja. Naruto kembali menyesap sambil menatap langit yang malam itu cukup cerah, menampilkan bulan yang dikelilingi bintang.

.

.

"_Lihatlah, Naruto-kun, ada bintang jatuh." Teriak Hinata girang sambil menunjuk arah langit._

"_Itu bukan bintang jatuh, Hinata, itu komet yang sedang bergerak," jawab Naruto cuek, pemuda itu masih asik mencomot snack keju, mereka saat ini sedang berdiri di balkon apartment-nya._

"_Ah masa bodoh dengan itu, ayo cepat kau harus membuat permohonan." Hinata cepat cepat menutup matanya, mulutnya seperti komat kamit. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu kekanakan. Namun dia ikut juga memejamkan matanya dan berdoa, bukan, bukan pada bintang jatuh itu, tapi pada Tuhannya._

"_Kau bilang tidak percaya, tapi kenapa kau ikut membuat permohonan?" tanya Hinata cemberut, ternyata gadis itu memergoki Naruto sedang berdoa._

"_Tidak, aku tidak meminta permohonan pada bintang itu, tapi pada Kami-sama,"_

"_Alasan saja kau, tuan besar~," Hinata menggoda Naruto dengan menjulurkan lidahnya._

"_Ah, kau tidak percaya? Awas kau ya?" Naruto yang merasa gemas pada gadis berambut indigo itu langsung menggelitiki gadis itu._

_._

_._

Naruto masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya saat Yahiko masuk dan menemukannya sedang senyum senyum sendiri. Yahiko mendekatinya dengan perasaan sedikit khawatir, jangan-jangan Naruto benar benar sudah gila.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Yahiko yang tiba-tiba.

"Se-senpai, sejak kapan senpai ada disitu?" tanya Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Baru saja, aku masuk dan melihatmu sedang senyum senyum sendiri, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hah, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko yang sekarang sedang melepaskan jaket kulitnya.

"Tidak ada, senpai. Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin senpai sampaikan padaku?"

"Begini, Naruto, aku sedang menangani sebuah project, apa kau mau membantuku, Naruto?" Yahiko duduk di sofa dan mencomot cemilan yang ada di meja.

"Maaf senpai, bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku juga sedang lumayan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagain freelancer designer," kali ini Naruto ikut duduk bersama Yahiko dan meletakkan cangkir white coffe yang sudah kosong.

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan merasa terbantu dengan project ini. Ini project untuk pertunangan Hinata."

"Pertunangan Hinata?" Naruto sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Ini benar benar pekerjaan yang tepat untuknya, untuk bisa membuat Hiashi melihatnya bukan sebagai seorang pemuda yang tak punya harapan melainkan seorang designer yang bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah, aku terima." Jawab Naruto mantap.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaaaawww ternyata chapter ini lumayan panjang ya permirsaaahhh~ gomen kalau misalnya nggak memuaskan reader semua. Author udah lumayan lama nggak nulis jadi sedikit banyak mengurangi feel author dalam menulis. Selain itu sepertinya chapter ini ga ada NaruHinanya malah lebih mengarah YahiKonan, soalnya author lagi jatuh cinta sama nih pairing. Maaf juga kalau di chapter ini sedikit terasa hurt-nya, soalnya authornya lagi ga galau sih hehehehe.**

**Author nggak becus ini memang udah lama nggak update tapi author janji deh mulai sekarang bakal lebih rajin updatenya soalnya kebetulan author lagi libur 2 bulan soalnya abis ujian semester genap jadi bisalah meluangkan waktu buat update fic secepatnya.**

**Oke, buat semua yang baca author mohon untuk review-nya, soalnya review sebagian dari vitamin untuk author hehehehe. Buat yang mau ngasih kritik dan masukan juga author terima kok asal kritiknya beralasan dan membangun. Dan lagi maafkan author kalau betebaran typos dimana mana, buat yang mau ngasih masukan gimana enaknya ngeluluhin hati hiashi juga boleh, atau yang mau ngasih concrit buat fic ini? Silahkan~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RIVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Pairing :**NaruHina slight YahiKonan, SasuHina, NaruSaku

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :**OOC, Abal, Typo(s), sedikit (banyak) ngga nyambung ama judul, multichap, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR. Warning inside.

"Normal" = present

"_Italic" = flashback_

'bla bla bla' = inner

* * *

><p><strong>KEYS,<strong>

**Between You And Me**

**By: Black Skull 'Untdeks'**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya saat Yahiko masuk dan menemukannya sedang senyum senyum sendiri. Yahiko mendekatinya dengan perasaan sedikit khawatir, jangan-jangan Naruto benar benar sudah gila.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Yahiko yang tiba-tiba.

"Se-senpai, sejak kapan senpai ada disitu?" tanya Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Baru saja, aku masuk dan melihatmu sedang senyum senyum sendiri, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hah, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko yang sekarang sedang melepaskan jaket kulitnya.

"Tidak ada, senpai. Oh, iya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin senpai sampaikan padaku?"

"Begini, Naruto, aku sedang menangani sebuah project, apa kau mau membantuku, Naruto?" Yahiko duduk di sofa dan mencomot cemilan yang ada di meja.

"Maaf senpai, bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku juga sedang lumayan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagain freelancer designer," kali ini Naruto ikut duduk bersama Yahiko dan meletakkan cangkir white coffe yang sudah kosong.

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan merasa terbantu dengan project ini. Ini project untuk pertunangan Hinata."

"Pertunangan Hinata?" Naruto sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Ini benar benar pekerjaan yang tepat untuknya, untuk bisa membuat Hiashi melihatnya bukan sebagai seorang pemuda yang tak punya harapan melainkan seorang designer yang bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah, aku terima." Jawab Naruto mantap.

.

.

**=Chapther 5=**

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga kembali ramai oleh orang orang dari _Event Organizer _yang akan menangani pesta pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Jika tempo hari mereka melalukan pengukuran taman, ruang tengah serta _ballroom_ Hyuuga mention, hari ini mereka akan membicarakan tentang desain yang akan digunakan untuk masing masing tempat itu. Hari ini seharusnya Yahiko akan membicarakan desain dan melakukan blocking tempat dan berdiskusi dengan Hiashi, tapi sepertinya tuan Hyuuga itu sangat sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai CEO Hyuuga corp.

"Maaf sekali tuan, Hiashi-sama sedang ada rapat di kantor, anda akan berdiskusi dengan nona Hinata dan tuan Sasuke juga Nyoya Hyuuga,"

Yahiko tersenyum mendengar penuturan salah seorang dari pelayan keluarga Hyuuga, dia yakin yang dimaksud 'Nyonya Hyuuga' adalah Konan. Lalu dia mengangguk sebagai tanda dia maklum dengan kesibukan tuan besar Hyuuga tersebut.

"Mari tuan, saya akan antarkan tuan bertemu mereka,"

Pelayan itu mengantar Yahiko ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya memang disediakan untuk rapat dan sebagainya.

"Silahkan tuan, mereka sudah menunggu anda," Pelayan itu hendak pergi setelah mempersilahkan Yahiko masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi, tuan?"

"Bisa tolong kau panggilkan salah satu orangku yang berada di luar? Suruh saja pemuda berambut kuning jabrig dan berkulit tan untuk menyusulku kemari." Titahnya lalu memutar gagang pintu tersebut dan bermaksud masuk kedalam.

"Baiklah, tuan."

.

.

Yahiko memperhatihan sekiling ruangan, disana ada sebuah meja panjang yang dikelilingi sekitar delapan kursi dengan enam kursi di sisi kanan kiri dan dua diantaranya di depan belakang meja. Kursi kursi itu sudah di isi oleh Sasuke, Hinata serta Konan. Di atas meja besar itu terdapat proyektor yang memancarkan gambar pada sebuah layar lebar yang terdapat di belakang salah satu kursi hanya letaknya lebih tinggi. Dinding di sekitarnya dicat dengan warna soft blue, membuat ruangan itu sangat nyaman. Di dinding bagian kiri kanan terdapat sebuah _AC _dari salah satu anak perusahan Hyuuga Corp.

Yahiko duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dekat proyektor, dia menyalakan _laptop_nya, menyambungkan kabel proyektor pada port _VGA _di _laptop_. Dia kembali memperhatikan sekililingnya, tapi bukan suasana ruangan itu yang menyita perhatiannya namun sosok pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Hinata yang menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan rambut model revan-nya, mata obsidian miliknya menyorotkan ketegasan. 'Jadi pemuda seperti ini yang menjadi pilihan Hiashi untuk menjadi menantunya? Dia memang selalu mempunyai selera yang bagus untuk sesuatu yang akan dijadikan miliknya, seperti halnya mencari istri,' kali ini Yahiko melirik Konan yang duduk di kursi ujung, wanita itu tampak anggun. Yah, Konan sekarang telah banyak berubah, kehidupan banyak mengubahnya. Dulu dia adalah seorang gadis yang cuek dan terkesan tomboy, tapi sekarang dia telah menjadi wanita anggun. Gelar Hyuuga di belakang namanya telah banyak mengubahnya.

"Selamat pagi semua. Saya Yahiko, orang yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap desain untuk pertunangan kalian," Yahiko menunjuk Hinata dan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kanan meja, "disini saya akan menjelaskan konsep saya untuk dekorasi pesta nantinya."

Ketiga orang itu masih memperhatikan Yahiko yang sekarang sedang membuka buka folder berisi konsep desainnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar. Yahiko tahu betul siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu, sementara tiga orang itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu.

"Sebelum saya melanjutkan lebih jauh, saya akan memperkenalkan rekan saya yang telah membantu mendesain." Yahiko berhenti sejenak, membuat tiga orang lainnya mengerutkan keningnya, bingung, "Masuklah."

Setelah mendengar ijin masuk, pemuda yang tadi mengetuk pintu itu memberanikan dirinya masuk. Biar bagaimanapun ini adalah kawasan yang seharusnya terlarang untuknya, dia masih sedikit takut memasuki rumah ini.

"Naruto!" teriak mereka bertiga kaget.

Sasuke sedikit kaget bagaimana bisa Konan, ibu Hinata, bisa kenal dengan Naruto? Sadar Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, Konan langsung tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. "Dia salah satu kenalanku yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, iya kan, Naruto?" Konan berusaha setenang mungkin, padahal dia juga bingung bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengenal Naruto.

"Kemarilah, Naruto," Yahiko meminta Naruto mendekat karena pemuda itu masih saja berdiri canggung di depan pintu, apalagi dengan tatapan bingung dari ketiga orang di depannya.

"Dia ini yang telah membantuku mengerjakan desain ini. Mungkin dia bukan seorang _interior designer _sepertiku, tapi dia adalah seorang desainer yang mempunyai _sense of design _yang bagus. Sebenarnya sangat susah meminta bantuannya karena sekarang ini dia cukup sibuk tapi untunglah dia mau membantu begitu dengar ini adalah pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat baiknya sejak SMA."

"Hehehehe aku akan senang bila dapat membantumu, Teme," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa sumbang.

"Hn, terimakasih, Dobe," kata Sasuke, lalu dia memberikan tos pada Naruto, tos seperti yang mereka sering lakukan waktu SMA.

'Maaf, Sasuke, jika aku bermaksud jahat padamu dengan ini merebut calon tunanganmu. Tapi dia memang seharusnya jadi pengantinku, bukan pengantinmu, Teme.' Naruto membatin, sebenarnya dia tidak tega jika harus menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu, perasaan seperti ini pernah dia rasakan dulu saat dia merelakan Sasuke merebut Sakura darinya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu. Tapi kali ini dia tetap akan merebut Hinata kembali. 'Maafkan aku, Sasuke.'

"Ini desain panggung untuk _ballroom _dengan red carped dan bla bla bla..." Yahiko sudah mulai menjelaskan desainnya.

'Apalagi yang sedang kau rencanakan, Yahiko? Kenapa kau membawa Naruto kesini?' Konan membatin, sedikit khawatir dengan nasib pertunangan anaknya.

.

.

"_Rumahmu besar sekali, Hinata." Naruto masih terpesona dengan keindahan rumah Hinata, ini pertama kalinya gadis itu mengajak Naruta ke rumahnya setelah tiga bulan mereka pacaran._

"_Hahahaha, kau ini bisa saja, Naruto-kun, ini rumah ayahku, bukan rumahku,"_

"_Tapi ini benar indah, seperti istana saja, Hime." _

"_Duduklah dulu, Naruto-kun, aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu," _

_Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang kemudian duduk di sofa berwarna putih dan berbulu halus. Di pojok sofa terdapat meja kecil yang di atasnya tertata rapi foto foto keluarga Hyuuga, termasuk foto hinata kecil sedang bermain pasir dengan Hanabi, adiknya. Ada juga foto ibunda Hinata yang sudah meninggal. Serta satu foto dengan ukuran besar berisi ayah, ibu, dan Hinata, terlihat sangat bahagia._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Naruto-kun?"_

_Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua kelas berisi _guava juice, _jus kesukaan Naruto._

"_Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan fotomu yang masih kecil, kau memang sudah terlihat manis sejak kecil, Hime." Kali ini Naruto berusaha merayu Hinata yang berhasil membuat gadis berambut panjang itu bersemu._

"_Berhentilah menggodaku dan minumlah jus ini, aku membuatkannya untukmu,"_

_Naruto mengambil kelas itu dan meminum jus itu hingga hanya tersisa setengahnya._

"_Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, dia baru sadar kalau dari tadi tidak terdengar suara lain selain suara mereka._

"_Papa masih di kantor tentunya, Hanabi sepertinya masih ada kegiatan di sekolahnya, akhir akhir ini dia menjadi sibuk setelah terpilih menjadi wakil ketua OSIS disekolahnya, sedangkan para pelayan sedang istirahat,"_

_Hinata ikut meminum jusnya. 'Kau tak akan pernah diijinkan kemari kalau ada Papa, Naruto-kun,' Hinata membatin._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Yahiko mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang desain yang telah dibuatnya bersama Naruto.

"Aku suka warnanya, biru dan ungu, biasanya warna itu bila dicampur akan terlihat norak, tapi ini terlihat mewah dan indah," kata Sasuke memberi penilaian.

"Naruto yang memilihkan warna itu untuk kalian," Naruto tersenyum mengedengar penuturan Yahiko.

"Kau memang designer yang hebat, Dobe." Sasuke melayangkan senyum kearah Naruto, sedikit bangga dengan perubahan sahabatnya kini.

"Untuk bunga dan kue yang akan dipilih, kalian bisa memilihnya sendiri. Kalian bisa ikut meminta bantuan kami atau pergi sendiri, hari ini kami sudah membuatkan janji untuk memilih bunga dan kue. Aku sudah sampaikan ini pada Nyonya Hyuuga beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan?"

"Iya, aku sudah menyampaikannya pada Hiashi-san dan Hinata. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" kali ini Konan yang bertanya pada Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Kami akan ikut memilihnya, Mama," jawab Hinata, tersenyum, karena paling tidak hari ini dia bisa kembali melihat cengiran khas Naruto lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." Sasuke terdengar menyesal, "Bisakah aku memintamu menemani Hinata, Konan-sama?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, aku titip Hinata padamu, Dobe."

"Siap!" Naruto dengan semangat menjawab permintaan Sasuke, 'Karena inilah yang aku inginkan, Sasuke,'

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada disebuah toko khusus kue pesta. Disana banyak sekali aneka kue. Mereka memustuskan untuk membagi tugas, Konan dan Yahiko pergi memilih bunga sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata memilih kue.

"Kalian akan menikah?" tanya seorang nenek tua, saat mereka sedang memilih kue. Sepertinya nenek itu sedang menemani cucunya untuk membeli kue untuk pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Tidak, nek," Hinata menjawab lembut, sebenarnya iya ingin sekali mengatakan 'iya' andai saja begitu.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi, cantik dan tampan," lagi, nenek itu mendekati mereka dan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kami kesini untuk membeli kue pertunangan, nek," kali ini Naruto yang menjawab, tersenyum ramah.

"Wah benar juga, anak muda jaman sekarang melakukan pertunangan baru menikah. Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia dan dikarunia banyak anak,"

"Terimakasih, nek, doakan kami," Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu.

"Untuk hari ini saja, Hinata, jadilah gadisku lagi," Naruto berbisik kepada Hinata yang disambut senyum, paling tidak sehari ini dia bisa kembali bersenang senang bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Yahiko?" kata Konan membuka obrolannya, kali ini mereka berada di sebuah restaurant sushi untuk makan siang, mereka sudah selesai memilih bunga. Bunga ungu, kenanga, mawar beraneka warna serta bunga lavender tentunya sudah mereka pesan untuk ditata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yahiko bertanya, berpura pura bodoh.

"Jangan berpura pura tidak tahu, Yahiko. Apa maksdumu tiba-tiba muncul di rumah dan kemudian bertindak sebagai desainer pesta. Aku kira kau hanya akan bertindak sejauh itu tapi ternyata kau malah datang membawa Naruto."

"Pertama aku ingin menemuimu sehingga aku menerima pekerjaan itu. Kedua aku ingin membantu Naruto, aku tidak ingin dia bernasib sama denganku."

"Berhentilah, Yahiko, jangan bertindak lebih jauh dari ini atau Hiashi bisa saja membuatmu menderita karena menggagalkan pertunangan mereka," terdengar nada kekhawatiran dibalik kalimat Konan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuat aku lebih menderita, Konan, aku sudah sangat amat tau bagaimana itu menderita sehingga aku tidak takut untuk mengalaminya lagi. Bukankah sudah aku bilang mereka bahkan memanggilku Pein,"

"Mereka? Siapa yang kau kau maksud dengan mereka?" tanya Konan bingung, dari kemarin Yahiko selalu mengatakan 'mereka' tanpa menjelaskan siapa sajakah mereka.

"Orang-orangku, orang yang bekerja bersamaku dalam satu team dalam mengerjakan desain. Aku ini Pein, Konan, jadi aku tidak perlu takut untuk menderita." Ujar Yahiko dingin.

Yah, di saat pelariannya dia membuka sebuah bisnis consultant design dan lumayan sukses. Orang orang yang bekerja padanya memanggilnya Pein, dia, Yahiko mungkin tak terlihat menyedihkan dari luar. Tapi orang ini benar benar sosok yang menyedihkan. Dia berkencan dengan berbagai macam wanita, mencari kesenangan dari wanita wanita yang terpesona olehnya, lalu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Dia merasakan kesakitan dan menebar kesakitan pada wanita wanita yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sehingga orang orang di sekitarnya memanggilnya Pein.

"Kembalilah bersamaku, Konan," kali ini iris obsidian-nya bertemu dengan hazel Konan, meminta dengan tulus pada wanita itu untuk kembali padanya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Yahiko. Hiashi tak akan melepaskanku begitu saja," Konan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, mengacuhkan tatapan intens Yahiko pada iris hazelnya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah punya materi lebih dari cukup, atau..." Yahiko berhenti sejenak, menatap curiga pada Konan, "...kau sudah punya anak bersamanya?"

"Tidak, jangankan punya anak, aku jarang sekali tidur bersamanya. Dia terlalu sibuk dan aku lebih sering tidur dengan Hinata akhir akhir ini,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Yahiko menghela nafasnya lega, "Kalau begitu, kembalilah bersamaku."

"Sudah kubilang tidak semudah itu, ini bukan sekedar permainan yang sering kita ciptakan dulu, Yahiko. Ini mengenai pernikahan, tentang janji suci di atas altar. Kau tahu, saat kau benar-benar pergi aku sudah memutuskan harapanku tentangmu. Aku berfikir mungkin aku telah benar benar melukai perasaan sampai kau tak sudi lagi menemuiku. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba kau muncul di rumah tempo hari."

"Aku tau aku pergi begitu saja, tapi bisakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Saat itu aku benar-benar hancur. Saat aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau berjalan ke altar dan disambut pria itu, bukan aku, saat itu dunia seperti tidak adil padaku. Kali ini, aku ingin kembali memperjuangkan cintaku. Kalau kau juga masih mencintaiku, aku mohon berjuanglah demi cinta kita, Konan."

Yahiko memegang tangan Konan lembut, beberapa orang di restaurant itu menatap aneh pada mereka. Pasangan yang benar-benar tidak serasi, Yahiko yang berpenampilan seperti brandalan dengan pierching di tubuhnya bersanding dengan Konan yang terlihat sangat anggun dengan dress selutut berwarna soft purple dan high hells berwarna senada.

Konan menatap Yahiko, dia masih bisa melihat ketulusan yang sama seperti dulu di mata obsidian pria itu. Dia masih tetap Yahiko yang mencintainya. Sama dengan dirinya, dia masih tetap Konan yang tak bisa memberikan cintanya pada orang lain selain pada pria brandalan di depannya, bahkan dia tak mampu membagi sedikitpun rasa itu pada Hiashi, suaminya.

'Ini selingkuh, demi Kami-sama, aku telah melakukan kecurangan di belakang Hiashi. Maafkan aku, Kami-sama, tapi biarkan aku memiliki cintaku kembali'

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih berdiri menyender pada dinding di belakangnya, tangannya dia taruh di belakang kepalanya. Senyum di kulit _tan-_nya tak juga mau hilang sedari tadi. Pandangannya masih ia tujukan pada gadis manis berambut indigo yang sekarang sedang sibuk memilih-milih kue. Naruto sama sekali tak mengira dia bisa pergi berdua dengan Hinata, lagi. Meski kini dia harus membantu Hinata memilih kue untuk pertungannya dengan pria lain, bukan dirinya. Namun paling tidak dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk bersama gadis itu, menikmati harum lavender khas gadis punya biru yang dia cintai.

'Kami-sama, terimakasih kau telah memberiku kesempatan ini,' Naruto masih saja tersenyum, enggan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Naruto-kun, menurutmu kue ini bagaimana?" tanya Hinata sambil mengarahkan kue kearah Naruto namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon, pemuda _tan_ itu masih terus menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip.

Tiba-tiba otak jail Hinata bekerja dia mencolek sedikit _cream _yang ada di kue yang sedang dipegangnya lalu dicolekannya _cream _tersebut di hidung Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel di hidungnya langsung sadar dan mendapati _cream _bertengger dengan manis di hidungnya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Naruto-kun," Hinata masih terkikik geli melihat pemuda berambut jabrig itu sibuk mencari _tissue _untuk membersihkan hidungnya yang terkena _cream._

"Kau jahat sekali, Hinata, awas kau yah~," kali ini Naruto mengambil kue yang ada di tangan Hinata dan langsung menemplokan kue itu ke wajah hinata. Kue itu memang kecil, tapi bisa dengan sukses mengotori seluruh wajah putih Hinata.

"Hahahaha sekarang kau yang terlihat lucu, Hinata," Naruto tergelak, membuat wajah Hinata yang tertutup _cream _memerah, antara kesal dan malu.

"Awas kau, Naruto!" Hinata mengambil satu kue lagi, kue yang seharusnya untuk menjadi percobaan malah menjadi korban permainan Hinata dan Naruto. Kue itu langsung menempel dengan indahnya di wajah Narato, turun pelan pelan dan mengotori sebagian wajah Naruto.

Perbuatan kekanakan mereka menjadi perhatian beberapa orang di sana, memang toko kue itu tidak seperti toko kue biasanya. Toko ini jauh lebih besar dan di sedikan tempat seperti taman untuk mereka yang datang dan mencicipi kue. Jadi sedikitnya ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan Naruto mengurungkan niatnya membalas perbuatan Hinata. Mereka terdiam sejenak dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mereka. Dan kemudian...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tergelak begitu mereka melihat wajah pasangannya. Hinata begitu kocak dengan muka penuh _cream _begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka saling menertawakan satu sama lain, terlihat bodoh. Entah sudah berapa lama keduanya tidak tertawa selepas itu, mengingat takdir yang tak terlalu berpihak pada mereka. Membuat hari hari mereka tak seceria dulu. Kebodohan ini terasa begitu manis untuk mereka, setidaknya mereka bisa lupa sejenak bahwa takdir sudah membuat mereka terpisah. Bahwa mungkin sudah tidak ada hari lain untuk mereka tertawa bersama lagi.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, _blue sapphire-_nya menatap _amethyst_Hinata dengan intense.

"Ayo kita bersihkan diri, Hinata, sepertinya orang-orang itu sudah berpikir kita gila," Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Konan mulai khawatir. Ini sudah hampir jam tiga sore, mereka janjian untuk bertemu disini jam setengah tiga. Mereka tidak boleh pulang terlambat melebihi jam empat atau Hiashi akan menemukan mereka.

"Tenang saja, Konan, ini belum jam tiga. Tunggu saja mereka," kali ini Yahiko berusaha menenangkan Konan, tidak bukan menenangkan tapi dia lebih terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli.

Konan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang depan Yahiko, mereka sedang berada disuatu kawasan pertokoan yang ramai.

"Oy, senpai~," Dari kejauhan terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan kearah Yahiko dan Konan sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Jadian ini benar-benar mengingatkan Yahiko pada saat mereka masih kuliah di universitas yang sama. Mereka sering pergi berempat dan seperti biasa, mereka akan berpencar dan bertemu lagi di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Naruto dan Hinata biasanya akan datang terlambat. Saat itu, semuanya masih terlihat indah. Takdir masih belum mempermainkan mereka seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Konan langsung bertanya pada Naruto begitu mereka di depannya.

"Maaf tadi kami terlalu lama bermain main hehehe," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hari ini bocah yang khas dengan kumis kucing di wajahnya itu terlihat sangat bahagia, terlihat 'hidup' seperti Naruto yang sebelumnya, ceria dan membawa keceriaan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Kau bilang kita harus segera pulang bukan?" Yahiko menghentikan Konan yang sudah bersiap siap memarahi Naruto. Mereka –Yahiko, Konan, Naruto, dan Hinata- seperti kembali kemasa lalu, masa dimana belum ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka seperti sekarang ini.

"Ayo pulang,"

Mereka bergegas pulang tanpa menyadari ada seseorang berambut silver sedang mengawasi mereka. Seorang pria dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia sedang duduk di sebuah mobil yang di parkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi berkumpul. Pria itu memegang sebuah foto. Tak lama kemudian dia menyentuh handphone layar sentuhnya dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Sepertinya aku sudah hampir berhasil," pria itu berkata melalui _handphone_-nya, entah pada siapa. Lalu kemudian dia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Berkat kehebatan menyetir Yahiko, mereka berhasil sampai di Hyuuga mension jam setengah empat lewat lima.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kita akan terlambat,"

"Kau tak perlu meragukan kehebatanku dalam menyetir, Konan." Yahiko membesarkan dirinya sendiri, _narsis._

"Baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja," jawab Konan sedikit mengacuhkan Yahiko yang sekarang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Konan.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang saja, Naruto-kun, aku takut Papa akan segera pulang,"

"Baiklah, kau baik baik ya. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Disaat itulah, Hiashi keluar dari mobilnya. Mendapati pemuda yang sangat dibencinya tengah mencium kening putri kesayangannya. Dan mendapati istrinya, Konan, sedang berdiri di samping pemuda brandalan berambut orange jabrig. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa istrinya itu tak melakukan apapun melihat kejadian itu?

Dengan emosi yang benar benar sudah mencapai puncaknya, Hiashi mendekati mobil Yahiko yang berhenti di depan pagar Hyuuga mension. Wajahnya sudah memarah tanda dia sudah benar benar marah pada pemuda beriris _blue sapphire _itu.

"KAU!"

Naruto begitu kaget mendapati Hiashi sudah ada di depannya. Kami-sama, tak bisakah kau membiarkan hambaMu ini bahagia barang sejenak?

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Seperti janji Author, author sudah kapok berlama lama update. Bukankah ini termasuk cepet? *nanya kanan kiri*. Yosh! Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini. Maaf kalau ada miss typos dimana mana serta adanya missing text, kadang author udah periksa tapi masih tetep ada. Dan yeah, bakal ada sedikit konflik lain lagi.**

**Bagaimana menurut minna? Apa ada yang ingin memberi saran? Yeah silahkan review-nya, karena bagi author review dan saran dari minna akan sangat membantu. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto

**Pairing :**NaruHina slight YahiKonan, SasuHina, NaruSaku

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :**OOC, Abal, Typo(s), sedikit (banyak) ngga nyambung ama judul, multichap, don't like don't read! Mind to RnR. Warning inside.

"Normal" = present

"_Italic" = flashback_

'bla bla bla' = inner

**KEYS,**

**Between You And Me**

**By: Black Skull**

.

.

Berkat kehebatan menyetir Yahiko, mereka berhasil sampai di Hyuuga mension jam setengah empat lewat lima.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kita akan terlambat,"

"Kau tak perlu meragukan kehebatanku dalam menyetir, Konan." Yahiko membesarkan dirinya sendiri, _narsis._

"Baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja," jawab Konan sedikit mengacuhkan Yahiko yang sekarang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Konan.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang saja, Naruto-kun, aku takut Papa akan segera pulang,"

"Baiklah, kau baik baik ya. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu." Naruto mengecup kening Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Disaat itulah, Hiashi keluar dari mobilnya. Mendapati pemuda yang sangat dibencinya tengah mencium kening putri kesayangannya. Dan mendapati istrinya, Konan, sedang berdiri di samping pemuda brandalan berambut orange jabrig. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa istrinya itu tak melakukan apapun melihat kejadian itu?

Dengan emosi yang benar benar sudah mencapai puncaknya, Hiashi mendekati mobil Yahiko yang berhenti di depan pagar Hyuuga mension. Wajahnya sudah memarah tanda dia sudah benar benar marah pada pemuda beriris _blue sapphire _itu.

"KAU!"

Naruto begitu kaget mendapati Hiashi sudah ada di depannya. Kami-sama, tak bisakah kau membiarkan hambaMu ini bahagia barang sejenak?

.

.

**=Chapther 6=**

.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang makan itu benar-benar lengang. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Hanya suara sendok garpu yang berbenturan dengan piring beberapa kali. Ketiga orang itu masih terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena adap kesopanan yang mengharuskan orang untuk tidak berbicara saat makan. Melainkan kekakuan yang timbul begitu saja diantara mereka. Hiashi, sang kepala keluarga itu masih menatap makanannya dengan tidak minat. Beberapa kali matanya menatap putri sulungnya dengan tatapan kesal dan frustasi. Berulang kali dia mendesah kesal saat matanya menangkap sosok istrinya yang sedang tertunduk memperhatikan makanannya. Suasana hening seperti ini benar-benar membuat frustasi ketiga orang itu, oh tidak, dua orang wanita sepertinya lebih menikmati suasana hening ini ketimbang harus mengeluarkan suara atau mendengar suara.

Naruto hampir saja menjadi korban amuk sang tuan Hyuuga kalau saja tadi Yahiko tidak menahan tangan Hiashi tepat sepelum kepalan tangannya menyentuh wajah Naruto. Tanpa diduga, Yahiko malah langsung menyaminya "_Perkenalkan, saya Yahiko Pein, orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap desain pesta putri anda. Dan ini Naruto, dia pekerja ahli saya. Jadi saya mohon anda tidak sembarangan memukul desainer muda kami." _Dengan senyum licik yang masih teringat jelas oleh Hiashi bahkan sampai sekarang pria brandal yang mengaku dirinya bernama Yahiko itu melepas tangan Hiashi. Saat itu –bahkan sampai sekarang, Hiashi benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah _Event Organizer _yang dia sewa kurang bermutu sampai-sampai mempekerjakan pria brandal itu sebagai koordinator untuk pestanya. Tapi bukankah _Event Organizer _yang dia sewa itu yang terbaik di Konoha dan bahkan membuat beberapa cabang di luar? Dan pihak _EO _sudah memastikan bahwa koordinator yang dikirim adalah yang terbaik? Tapi kenapa pria brandalan seperti itu? Dan ditambah lagi dengan pemuda pirang yang sangat dia benci.

Hiashi mulai dengan kesal dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Dia membantik sendok dan garpu di tangannya, menatap tajam mata putri kesayangannya yang kini semakin tertunduk.

"Papa kecewa padamu, Hinata," katanya pelan, namun sangat menyakitkan bagi Hinata. "Apa kau akan terus membantah Papa dan tetap berhubungan dengan pemuda itu?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia semakin menundukan pandangannya. Air mata mulai turun, jangan salahkan dia kalau cepat menangis. Kami-sama menjadikan dia gadis yang cengeng.

"Maafkan aku, Papa,"

"Tidakkah kau tau Papa hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke karena dia pemuda yang baik. Selain itu apa kau akan membiarkan perusahaan Papa hancur terlindas Namikaze Corp? Kalau kau menikah dengan Sasuke, perusahaan kita akan bergabung dan menjadi lebih besar dari Namikaze Corp. Tapi seperti yang Papa bilang padamu sebelumnya, Papa tidak pernah bermaksud menjualmu atau melibatkan pernikahanmu dengan urusan bisnis. Papa hanya ingin kau bahagia, Hinata."

Hinata masih terdiam. Dia tahu betul Papanya memang menginginkan kebahagiaannya. Tapi dia juga tahu, Papanya seorang ambisius yang tidak mau kalah dari orang lain. Namikaze Corp, sebuah perusahaan baru yang langsung menguasai pasar membuat perusahaan Papanya dan juga Uchiha kalah. Dulu dua perusahaan itu saling bersaing tapi sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk pekerja sama.

"Hinata, apa kau lebih memilih pemuda itu ketimbang Papa? Andai saja Papa dan pemuda itu sama-sama tenggelam, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan lebih dulu?"

Pertanyaan sulit, Hinata tidak mungkin memilih diantara Naruto dan Papa. Kedua laki-laki itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Hinata, meski dalam konteks yang berbeda. Hinata tidak ingin kehilangan kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana, Hinata?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Papa terlebih dahulu...," Hinata terdiam, menggantung kalimatnya. Hiashi tampak tersenyum, bangga dengan jawaban putrinya, "...lalu aku akan terjun lagi dan mati bersama Naruto-kun."

Hiashi sedikit bingung dengan jawaban putrinya, "Jadi kau membiarkan pemuda itu mati demi Papa lalu meninggalkan Papa begitu saja?" Hinata mengangguk –sedikit ragu.

"Jadi apa kau mau menuruti permintaan Papa tentang perjodohan ini?"

"Aku akan menerimanya selama itu akan menyelamatkan Papa, tapi jangan pernah Papa memintaku untuk membuang rasa cintaku pada Naruto-kun. Aku akan mati bersama cintanya. Dan kelak saat Papa benar-benar telah terselamatkan olehku, aku akan kembali untuk mati bersama Naruto-kun." Hinata berkata dengan mantap, tangannya menggenggam erat liontin kunci yang masih menggantung di lehernya.

Hiashi tersenyum, gadis kecilnya benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang sudah mengerti cinta. Hiashi bukanlah orang yang tidak mengerti cinta. Bukan pula orang yang tidak menghargai cinta. Tapi dia juga bukan orang bodoh yang mau saja diperdaya cinta. Dia dulu pernah bodoh percaya cinta dan menjadi gila karenanya. Dia tidak ingin putrinya bernasib sama dengannya. Dia harus membuat putrinya berpikir tentang realita bukan cinta.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau telah menumakannya, eh, Kakashi?"

Pria itu berdiri menyambut kedatangan pria berambut silver jabrig yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah gagal, bukan?" Pria yang disebut Kakashi itu menyombong, tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya.

"Duduklah," Pria berambut kuning itu mempersilahkan Kakashi duduk di kursi depan mejanya. Sepertinya pria pirang itu bukan orang biasa. Terlihat dari tongkrongannya yang berpakaian gaya pengusaha. Di meja terdapat sebuah papan terbuat dari kayu yang diukir dengan cantik bertuliskan 'NAMIKAZE MINATO'

"Bagaima dia?"

"Dia sama sepertimu," jawab Kakashi pendek, duduk dengan santai di kursi dan tangannya asyik memegang sebuah buku entah-apa-itu.

"Hahahaha dia memang putraku," Pria itu tersenyum, memperhatikan sebuah foto tua berisikan dirinya dan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, wanita itu tampak sedang hamil. 'Aku akan segera bertemu putra kita, Kushina.' Bisiknya dalam hati, seolah berkata pada wanita dalam foto.

"Sepertinya dia punya sedikit masalah dengan keluarga Hyuuga,"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu dengan masalah?"

"Entahlah, aku tadi melihat dia hampir dipukul oleh Hiashi di depan kediaman Hyuuga, tapi sebelum dia dipukul ada seorang yang membantunya."

"Siapa yang membantunya?"

"Yahiko Pein, kau tau orang itu? Dia desainer yang cukup ternama, dia mempunyai sebuah _agancy design _yang cukup terkenal dan dia baru beberpa waktu lalu kembali ke Konoha."

"Hemmmhh...," Pria itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, seolah mengerti. "Cari tahu lagi apa hubungan putraku dengan Hyuuga dan Pein itu. Aku harap aku masih bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Pasti! Kau tidak usah khawatir, Minato-sensai."

.

.

.

.

Waktu benar-benar tak mau menunggu barang sejenak. Dia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang memang belum siap ditinggalkannya. Waktu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dan entah kenapa, Naruto merasa waktu benar-benar enggan bersahabat dengannya. Matanya masih nanar menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya. Ingin rasanya merobek kertas itu menjadi kepingan. _Shapire_nya menyaratkan kepayahan dan kekecewaan mendalam.

"Jadi tinggal dua minggu lagi, eh Naruto?" Sakura tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya, menatap kertas yang sama, yang mulai kusam di tangan Naruto.

Naruto enggan menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari sahabat _pink_nya. Dia saja masih tidak mau meyakini dengan apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Undangan yang cukup bagus," Kali ini Sakura mengambil posisi di samping Naruto, duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen kecil milik Naruto.

"Berhentilah membuat dirimu semakin payah, Naruto," Sakura masih mengamati kertas berisi undangan pertunangan Hinata dan Sasuke. Undangan yang begitu elegan dengan perpaduan cantik warna biru dan ungu. Menampilkan beberpa foto yang menggambarkan kemesraan dua sejoli di undangan itu. Jujur saja, dia juga merasakan sedikit keperihan saat melihat foto-foto itu. Apa dengan bodohnya dia masih berharap pada pemuda Uchiha tersebut? _Emerald _miliknya sedikit membelalak saat mendapati potongan puisi indah yang disebut di sana karangan Sasuke. Dia tahu betul Sasuke bukan tipe romantis yang pandai berpuisi. 'Menyuruh orang untuk menulis puisi untuknya, eh Uchiha?' dia mengejek dalam hati, tersenyum kecil menertawakan kebodohan Uchiha itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Naruto hanya mengangguk, benar-benar tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu cerita. 'Lukanya pasti benar-benar membuatnya sakit,' Sakura menatap iba sahabatnya. Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang akan larut dalam kesedihan, pasti kali ini sakitnya benar benar dalam sampai dia bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata, sedari tadi dia hanya diam.

"Mereka hanya tunangan, Naruto. Kau tenang saja, Hinata pasti bisa kembali kau dapatkan." Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto, berusaha memberi sahabat pirangnya semangat.

"Entahlah, Sakura, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Apa mungkin aku harus menyerah sampai disini?"

"Tidak, Naruto, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Gadis itu –Hinata, dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia masih menunggu untuk bisa bersamamu."

"Aku sudah melakukan segalanya, Sakura. Bahkan sekarang aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Aku mengerjakan desain untuk pesta pertunangannya, kau tahu? Aku ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuknya, meski aku juga sakit yang aku rasakan berbanding lurus dengan semakin bagusnya desainku untuknya. Aku bodoh, Sakura. Aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu kelah dari Sasuke."

"Hei, kau memang bodoh Naruto!" Sakura meninggikan intonasinya, "Kau memang bodoh sampai-sampai kau berpikir demikian. Dimana Naruto yang selalu semangat?"

"Naruto yang seperti itu mungkin sudah mati, Sakura. Yang ada hanya Naruto sang pecundang."

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, kesal dengan sikap pengecut sahabatnya, "Asal kau tahu saja, gadis itu benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau bodoh jika kau berpikir untuk melepasnya."

.

.

"_Naruto...mungkin terlihat mengelikan, seperti orang bodoh saja,... " Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, sedikit senyum terlukis di wajahnya, "...sebenarnya, aku juga menganggap dia bodoh." Sakura masih mendengarkan sebenarnya apa yang ingin gadis di depannya ini katakan._

_Hinata kembali tersenyum, membayangkan kebodohan Naruto, "Tapi dibalik itu semua..." lagi, Hinata kembali menggantuk kalimatnya, "...aku dapat melihat kalau dia melakakukan itu semua hanya untuk membuatku tertawa." Sakura mulai menangkap maksud dari omongan calon tunangan Sasuke tersebut._

"_Dia...sangat cerewet dan berisik, tapi...sifatnya yang seperti itulah yang mampu menghangatkan suasana." Hinata menyesap minumannya, tersenyum, gadis itu kembali mengingat kekonyolan pemuda _tan_ tersebut._

_Sakura masih memberikan waktu pada gadis di depannya untuk bicara, tidak ingin menganggu, meski sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak sabaran dengan cara bicara gadis itu yang terkesan menggantung setiap kalimatnya, membuat setiap kata yang keluar darinya terdengar lebih dramatis._

"_Dia pemuda yang baik, jagalah dia untukku, Sakura-san." Hinata menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan intens, seolah mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa dia benar-benar percaya padanya._

"_Pasti, aku akan menjaganya. Dia...adalah sahabatku yang selalu ada untukku," Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya, memberikan kelegaan di hati sang Hyuuga._

"_Sahabat?" Dahi Hinata sedikit berkerut, tadinya dia berfikir Naruto telah menemukan gadis lain. Sepertinya dia salah._

"_Seperti yang kau tahu, aku juga bersahabat dengan Sasuke –dulu. Kau tenang saja, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang gampang melupakakan cintanya." Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia memang pantas mempertahankan Naruto._

_Keheningan tiba-tiba menyelak diantara keduanya. Keduanya terlalu sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri._

"_Kau sangat mencintainya, Hinata-san?" Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

_Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap, "Tolong jaga dan urusi dia sampai aku bisa kembali melakukannya sendiri."_

"_Kau tenang saja." Sakura tersenyum lembut, sahabatnya telah mendapatkan gadis yang sangat baik, "Berusahalah untuk cinta kalian."_

_Hinata kembali mengangguk, tersenyum. Dia yakin suatu saat nanti dia bisa kembali bersama Naruto –suatu saat nanti._

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" Yahiko sudah ada di sebuah _coffee shop _bersama sedang bersama seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat, berbicara layaknya sahabat lama yang baru bertemu.

"Aku tiba di sini kemarin, beberapa hari lagi adikku akan bertunangan." Jawab pria itu datar, sesekali menyesap _white coffee_nya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" Yahiko menebak, meletakan tangannya di atas meja, membuat sikunya menjadi tumpuan untuk tangan itu, tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada kursi. Bergaya layaknya seorang bos mafia yang sedang mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya.

"Darimana kau tau?" pria itu mengeryitkan dahinya, sedikit bingung.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab terhadap desain pesta adikmu, Itachi."

"Tumben sekali kau menerima pekerjaan semacam itu? Aku saja ogah saat diminta oleh ayahku untuk mendesainnya. Apa karena bayaran besar yang mereka janjikan untukmu, eh Pein?"

Yahiko terkekeh sebentar, dia bertingkah seperti peran antagonis di dalam sebuah cerita, "Kau tahu uang bukan segalanya untukku, Itachi."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, membiarkan aroma kopi menggerayangi hidung mereka masing-masing. Beberapa kali bunyi pintu yang dibuka-tutup menyelingi pendengaran mereka.

"Apa kau masih ingat tentang wanita yang sering aku ceritakan pada kalian?"

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum arogan, mengingat betapa payahnya Yahiko saat menceritakan wanita itu, "Konan?" Yahiko mengangguk.

"Dia adalah calon ibu mertua adikmu –Sasuke."

"Jangan bilang kalau Konan itu sebenarnya tante-tante, Pein!?" Itachi sedikit berteriak kaget, dia membayangkan Konan itu wanita seumuran dengan ibunya.

"BAKAAAA!" Yahiko memukul kepala sahabatnya dengan kesal, membuat Itachi sedikit mengaduh karenanya. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana menatap aneh pada kekonyolan mereka berdua. Dua orang pria dengan tampang _"Manly" _melakukan kekonyolan seperti itu?

"Bukankah kau bilang Konan itu calon mertua Sasuke? Berarti umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan ibuku?"

"Kau ini tolol atau apa, Itachi? Kemana hilangnya otak jenius Uchiha-mu? Bukankah dulu sempat aku ceritakan Konan dipaksa menikah? Dia menikah dengan Hiashi dan menjadi ibu tiri calon istri adikmu."

"Jadi begitu? Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan Konan untuk mau meninggalkan Hiashi dan kembali padaku. Aku tahu betul dia juga masih mencintaiku dan menginginkanku."

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu percaya diri, eh Pein?" Yahiko menyeringai mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Oh iya, Itachi, bukankah kau sangat menyayangi adikmu?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, Pein, tentu saja aku sangat menyayanginya, dia adikku satu-satunya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Maaf untuk memberitahumu ini, tapi sepertinya adikmu tidak benar-benar mencintai gadis yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Sepertinya dia sedikit terpaksa melakukan pertunangan ini."

"Apa maskudmu?"

"Aku khawatir adikmu hanya melakukan ini demi kepentingan orang tuamu, kepentingan Uchiha Corp." Yahiko menyunggingkan senyum licik yang tak diketahui Itachi. "Sebaiknya kau pastikan itu, aku rasa adikmu tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Dia seperti berharap terhadap gadis lain, bukan gadis Hyuuga itu."

Itachi tampak berfikir, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yahiko. Sasuke seperti tidak terlalu minat dengan pertunangan ini. Itachi bahkan heran bagaimana mungin Sasuke mau melakukan pertunangan ini. Dia bahkan selalu acuh pada setiap wanita yang datang padanya. Dia masih terus mengingat gadis _pink _yang sudah dibuat membenci Sasuke oleh keluarganya.

"Terimaksih sudah memberitahuku, Pein, aku akan pastikan Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak inginkan."

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Next Chapter=**

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya? Atau kau melakuan ini hanya karena keinginan ayah?"

.

"Kau akan lebih cantik jika kau mau tersenyum, tersenyumlah sedikit saja untukku walau aku yakin ini berat untukmu. Entah siapapun pemuda yang kau cintai, dia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini."

.

"Kau, ternyata kau munafik juga, eh Sasuke?"

"Berhentilah bersikap kau ini ibuku. Kau dengan seenaknya mengira aku ini orang jahat, tak tahukah kau aku begitu tersiksa saat aku harus pura-pura tak peduli terhadapmu?"

.

"Berhentilah menangis, Hinata. Matamu akan terlihat bengkak kalau kau menangis terus seperti itu. Ingatlah besok adalah hari penting untukmu."

.

Saat cincin itu memasuki jemari tangan gadis yang dia cintai, inikah saatnya dia benar-benar menyerah? Inikah akhir dari kisahnya? Kisah indah yang berakhir tragis.

.

.

.

.

**a/n:**

**gomen updatenya lama, walaupun nggak selama sebelum sebelumnya. Padahal tadinya berniat mau update seminggu sekali tapi apa daya ternyata saya nggak dapat mood buat nulis fic ini malah nulis fic lain -_-" gomen ne, dan sialnya setelah fic ini beres ternyata pulsa modem saya habis padahal baru ngisi 3 hari pake kuota paling gede eh malah abis gitu aja *curhat*.**

**Yosh, di chap ini saya memunculkan tokoh baru lagi, Uchiha Itachi~, Uchiha sulung ini ceritanya temen Yahiko di negeri entah brantah. Dan gomen klo Itachi tadi sedikit OOC, entah sudah teracuni apa saya memang penggemar berat akatsuki jadi hobi bgt baca fic Akatsuki dan kebanyakan fic Akatsuki yang saya baca itu genre-nya humor jadi mereka pada OOC. Dan seperti itulah saya jadi susah menggambarkan mereka yang stoic.**

**But anyway minna, fic ini sepertinya akan segera berakhir, mungkin satu ato dua chapter lagi. Tadi saya berpikir untuk membuat fic ini sedikit panjang sampai di atas 10 chapter tapi sepertinya saya tidak sanggup menanggung tanggung jawab itu. Salut banget buat author-tachi yang tetap bisa merampungkan fic yang berjumlah puluhan chapter.**

**Dan sepertinya ini chapter lebih pendek dari sebelum-sebelumnya, saya sedang berusaha untuk tidak membuat fic terlalu panjang, soalnya biasanya lebih dari 3+ words.**

**The last one, minna~ tolong di review fic saya ini. Masukan, kritikan, bahkan pujian *ngarep* akan saya terima dengan baik. Review anda sangat berarti buat saya. Oh iya saya juga mengucapkan banyak banyak banyak sekali terimakasih buat yang sudah mem-favorite dan alert fic saya ini, tapi alahkan baiknya anda juga memberi masukan untuk saya.**

**Sekian dan terimakasi **


End file.
